


Obsolescence

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eating Disorders, End of the World, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 23,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Dans les pièces à conviction, il y avait un coffre. A l'intérieur, enroulés dans un foulard pour les protéger de l'humidité et du gel, deux journaux intimes, quelques photos et une clef usb.Deux journaux intimes, deux auteurs. Une seule histoire.Leo et Sasha, il y a des années de ça.





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Au début, tout le monde n'est pas heureux.

Étude de cas numéro : 113-151-8.

Coffre retrouvé dans la zone : 122-315-14.

Contenu (liste non exhaustive) :

\- Journal Intime de Sasha Niedrig, ci après " Sasha ".

\- Passeport de Sasha.

\- Journal Intime (1) de Leo Clarence, ci après " Leo ".

\- Journal Intime (2) de Leo.

\- Passeport de Leo.

\- Diverses photos de Sasha, Leo et autres personnes mentionnées ou non.

\- Divers documents.

 

Ce rapport est à but éducatif, instructif, commémoratif et non-lucratif. Il est établi afin de classifier et d'établir chronologiquement les documents mentionnés ci-dessus.


	2. Journal de Sasha - Samedi 11 octobre 2014.

     Cela fait exactement cinq jours, huit heures, vingt-deux minutes et ... trente-six. Trente-sept. Trente-huit secondes que je suis dans cette ville. Et cela fait exactement cinq jours, huit heures, vingt-deux minutes et quarante-huit. Quarante-neuf. Cinquante secondes que j'en ai totalement marre.

C'est la énième fois de ma vie que je change d'école et il faut toujours que ça arrive en cours d'année. Au moins cette fois on est seulement en octobre. C'est plus facile d'arriver en octobre qu'en février, même si c'est moins original. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais déstabilisé. Je veux dire, à chaque fois c'est exactement le même scénario qui se répète. Réglé comme du papier à musique. Limite chiant, à force.

Phase une, durée approximative deux minutes : Vous êtes planté dans l'entrée de la salle, droit comme un i, avec l'envie de faire bonne impression mêlée à celle de leur faire comprendre que vous n'en avez rien à faire, ni d'eux, ni de leur école, ni même de leur pays. La.e proviseur.e a la main sur votre épaule et iel donne votre nom à la classe en faisant une remarque a la con sur le fait que vous êtes nouveau - sans déc - timide - moi, timide ? - et qu'il faudra être bien gentil avec vous. Ça cesse d'être mignon à partir de la sixième, honnêtement. Bref, à ce moment là, trois filles vous regardent avec l'œil bienveillant, trois mecs vous dévisagent méchamment, le reste de la classe n'en a absolument rien à foutre et est juste heureux de perdre cinq minutes du temps de cours.

Phase deux, durée approximative quarante-cinq secondes : On vous demande de vous présenter, vous haussez les épaules et vous n'ouvrez pas la bouche parce 1) vous êtes effectivement timide 2) ça vous donne l'air intéressant et rebelle 3) en fait vous détestez déjà cet endroit, au cas ou ça n'aurait pas été clair. Je déteste tous les endroits. Ou plutôt, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne sais même plus dans quel pays mon père m'a trimballé, cette fois. Bref. Vous essayez juste de capter la voix du proviseur pour savoir si c'est de l'anglais, du français, de l'allemand ou même une langue que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous la laissez parler à votre place et les gens vous trouvent soit con soit cool, soit un parfait mélange des deux et au fond qu'est ce que j'en sais, de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Vous allez vous asseoir à la place qu'on vous assigne au fond de la salle, l'air ennuyé par l'existence. Quelques filles passeront l'heure à se dévisser le cou pour vous apercevoir. Vous êtes la nouvelle attraction.

Phase trois, durée approximative deux jours : A la sortie de ce cours passionnant que vous avez passé à observer minutieusement les gens qui vont partager quelques mois de votre vie, la bande des populaires vous agrippe. Ils vous posent mille questions et vous scannent au laser de leurs yeux bleus, histoire de savoir si vous êtes assez cool pour faire partie de leur bande ou pas. Pendant deux jours, ils vont vous faire une visite guidée de l'établissement avec force commentaires sur tous les gros nases que vous ne devez fréquenter sous aucun prétexte, tels des Draco Malefoy du pauvre. Oui, la bande des populaires est aussi une bande de gros cons, c'est un scoop pour quelqu'un ?

Phase finale, durée approximative jusqu'au prochain déménagement : Les populaires vous lâchent et vous devenez ami avec « tous les gros nases » qui sont en fait tous très sympas. Ça aussi c'est un scoop ? Ça y est. Vous êtes toujours « le nouveau », bien sûr, et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité dans cet établissement, mais maintenant vous êtes intégré.

Libre à vous de vous désintégrez.

Je crois que les lycées sont des représentations du monde, dans tout ce qu'il peut avoir comme frontières, castes et guerres de religions. Prenez une salle de classe banale et vous trouverez tous les archétypes : Le glandeur qui roule ses cigarettes, la grosse brute sympa, Barbie princesse et sa cour, le geek avec un tee-shirt rigolo, le geek moins sympa avec une cravate, l'asiatique timide qui hoche la tête et qui rigole tout le temps, au moins une correspondante allemande qui fait la même chose, une gothique avec des fringues super sexy et des cheveux pas possibles, une fille qui a le malheur de faire plus qu'un 40 et qui du coup se pense des gênes communs avec la baleine à bosse, un couple mignon, un premier et une première de la classe en compétition permanente... Tout ça quoi.

Prenez n'importe qui, parlez-lui cinq minutes et vous parviendrez à le ranger dans une série de cases. C'est presque un jeu. Tous ces gens... " Uniques comme tout le monde ". Ils sont faciles à caser. En cinq jours, je les aie déjà tous rangés. Classés. Aucun de mes vingt-deux camarades de classe n'est complètement con. Ni vraiment méchant. Ils sont tous... Dans des cases habituelles. Plutôt gentils, plutôt intéressants. Dans la norme.

Sauf lui.

Sauf Leo.

Leo je ne lui trouve pas de cases. Ou plutôt, il est un peu de travers dans chaque. A chaque fois que je crois avoir trouvé, il fait un truc qui fait tout tomber par terre. Il est trop nul avec un ballon pour être un sportif. Il est trop gentil pour être un sale con. Et après avoir entendu uns de ses poèmes en cours de français, il est trop sensible pour être insensible.

Peut-être que c'est simplement parce que je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Ce qui serait une chose à faire. Mais jusqu'ici je n'ai pas... Pris l'occasion.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire. Si j'étais du genre combatif, je supplierais mon père de me garder en Suisse avec lui, de continuer à me faire courir le monde quitte à m'inscrire au CNED, juste pour ne pas me retrouver encore dans une nouvelle ville. Mais je ne suis pas du genre combatif. Je suis plutôt du genre Je-m-en-fous-d'absolument-tout. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis encore laissé transbahuter comme un paquet par ma mère. Pour changer. Et pour changer, elle m'a laissé là tout seul.

Du coup, depuis cinq jours je vais en cours. Tous les matins, à l'heure. L'un de ses avantages de ce déménagement supplémentaire, c'est que j'ai toujours détesté me mêler à la foule des transports en communs et que maintenant, je peux aller au lycée à pied. Je fais sagement mes devoirs en rentrant, jJe révise mes leçons. Je joue du violon ensuite. Une heure tous les soirs. Je ne mange presque rien parce que je n'ai jamais faim, mais je me lave quand même les dents trois fois par jour, du rose vers le blanc. Et le soir, avant minuit, je me couche dans ce lit beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop vide, dans cet appartement tout aussi grand et tout aussi vide. Je passe une bonne partie de la nuit à ne pas dormir, en regardant le plafond. Incapable de m'endormir seul.

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi après-midi. Je suis allongé dans mon lit. J'écris dans mon journal. Quand j'aurais fini d'écrire dans mon journal, Je vais faire un effort. Je vais enfin cesser de regarder le plafond. Parce que ce n'est plus possible, vous comprenez ? Je vais faire quelque chose de ma soirée. Je vais bouger un peu. Il est temps. Que je change de cette routine qui m'aliène.

Alors quand j'aurais fini d'écrire, j'irais chercher une des bouteilles rangées sous l'évier et je la descendrais lentement, en fumant des cigarettes mentholées et en écoutant Priscilla Ahn et Sia, comme un putain de poète anglais.

Et puis quand je serai trop raide pour marcher droit – Une bouteille ne suffira pas, mais j'en ai d'autres – j'irais me perdre dans les rues pendant des heures. Je traverserais peut-être un bar ou deux. Au petit matin, s'il me reste des forces et des cigarettes, j'irais m'asseoir sur le bord du fleuve pour en fumer une dernière en songeant à sauter.

Puis j'irais me coucher dans mon lit froid et vide, j'irais me perdre à nouveau dans le plafond et compter les jours jusqu'à que ça s'arrête.

 


	3. Copie du Passeport de Sasha Niedrig.

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Passport.

Type : P

Code of Country : GBR

Passport N° : 5181519

Surname : Niedrig

Given Names : Sasha

Nationality : British Citizen

Date of Birth : 08 AUG 1998

Sex : M

Place of Birth : Weston Super Mare

Date of delivery : 13 JAN 06

Date of expiry : 14 JAN 16

Autority : UKPA

Holder's Signature : S Niedrig.


	4. Journal de Sasha - Mardi 21 octobre 2014.

Aujourd'hui il pleut. Des trombes d'eau, qui dégoulinent des toits en faisant un bruit de fin du monde. J'aime bien la pluie. Elle donne à tous les corps un aspect uniforme, fait de cheveux collés au visage et de vêtements plaqués au corps. Elle rend les gens euphoriques ou mélancoliques. C'est comme un révélateur qui redonne leur nature profonde aux personnes, qui fait balayer les masques et efface les maquillages. C'est le ruissellement de la nature qui nous rappelle qu'elle peut jouer avec nous comme des billes au fond d'un sac, qu'on a intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Que l'on aura beau construire les immeubles les plus hauts, elle viendra inonder nos routes et ronger nos fondations. La pluie; c'est une menace déguisée. Le genre qui cache bien son jeu. Qui paraît inoffensive et puis d'un coup, t'as rien vu venir, elle t’a rongée, noyée, elle s'est bien foutue de ta gueule.

La pluie c'est moi.

Du moins je croyais. Jusqu'à ce jour. Tout à l'heure. Quand je me suis rendu compte que la pluie ce n'était pas moi. C'était lui.

Vous savez quels sont les plus positifs à être élève dans un très vieux et très beau lycée ? C'est facile, il n’y en a qu'un. C'est très beau. Et vous savez quels sont les points négatifs ? C'est facile. Tout le reste.

Il fait froid. C'est toujours poussiéreux. Délabré. Les plafonds fuient. Le sol est gauchi, les pavés se défont, les arbres charrient des sauts entiers de pollen. La moitié des endroits sympas sont interdits, il y a toujours une partie qui est en réfaction. Du coup, après vous avoir fait vaguement rêver avec toutes les salles magnifiques dans lesquelles vous n'aurez jamais cours, arrive le début d'année et vous prenez vos leçons dans un immonde bâtiment en préfabriqué installé au milieu de la cour. Et vous savez ce qui est pire qu'un préfabriqué tout neuf ? Un préfabriqué qui est là depuis si longtemps qu'il tombe en ruine. En même temps ces trucs ne sont pas faits pour durer dans le temps.

Alors vous prenez vos cours dans cet endroit dont la porte ferme mal, qui n'a pas de chauffage et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me foutre ? Vous m'avez vu en train de suivre ? Je m'en fous de l'éclairage, du chauffage et de comment marche le reste de l'univers. Je m'assoie près d'une fenêtre, je bouquine et surtout ne venez pas me faire chier.

C'est comme ça que tout est arrivé. Je ne demandais rien à personne, moi. Je bouquinais tranquillement, je regardais la pluie par la fenêtre, les gens qui courraient pour traverser, je me demandais si ce foutu orage allait finir par nous tomber dessus ou pas, le ciel avec et je n'ai même pas entendu l'espèce de dogue qui nous dispense les cours d'allemand appeler mon prénom. Il l'a répété trois fois. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle Sasha, moi. Personne ne m'appelait comme ça, dans mon ancien lycée, ni dans celui d'avant. C'était Niedrig, sans rien devant. Alors il m'a appelé bien trois fois avant que je ne réagisse vaguement

\- Heu, oui ?

\- Vous pourriez fermer la fenêtre Sasha, je vous prie ?

Je vous passe l'accent allemand à couper au couteau. J'ai essayé. Sauf que l'espèce d'énorme bloc de verre coulissant de la fenêtre, à force d'être là à attendre que le bâtiment veuille bien être rénové, il a fini par s'abîmer. Il a perdu son montant en plastique sur tout un côté et évidemment, c'est le montant que j'ai décidé d'empoigner de toutes mes forces en tirant. Résultat, je me suis coupé. Et bien, en plus. Juste entre le pouce et l'index, une longue estafilade qui se gorgeait de sang. Gueule de mon professeur.

Il m'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, " mon petit ". Mon petit. Il m'a vraiment appelé comme ça ? Qu'importe. J'ai pris mes affaires - au moins c'était clair pour lui et pour le reste de mes gentils petits camarades si accueillants – quelle belle brochette de connards en puissance – que je n'allais pas de sitôt remettre les pieds dans cette foutue salle dangereuse. Gardez mon sang sur le tapis et on s'en tient là.

Je suis passé sous la pluie sans courir. Je m'en fous de la pluie. J'aime bien la pluie. Je suis la pluie. Je l'ai laissé ruisseler sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas mal, j’étais content de me barrer de ce cours, de cette salle, de cet ennui. De faire quelque chose d'autre même pour un instant. Et puis j'aime bien l'infirmerie, parce qu'elle est vieille. Un peu genre Poudlard du pauvre, avec ses lits en fer et sesgrandes fenêtres. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait personne. Pas de Poppy Pomfresh en tablier.

L'infirmerie forme un grand L. Je suis allé voir dans l'autre partie du L s'il y avait quelqu'un, sur un lit. Je marchais lentement. Parce qu'il y avait cette atmosphère. L'odeur froide du désinfectant, la pluie sur les carreaux. Le calme. J'aime bien. C'est différent. C'est autre chose. C'est hors du temps. Par l'une des fenêtres je voyais le fleuve. La violence de la pluie sur l'eau, le courant, les tourbillons et ce brun sale charrié au passage. Ces deux mondes différents séparés par la fenêtre.

Il y avait autre chose Il y avait un bruit. Difficile à percevoir avec celui assourdissant de la pluie. Un bruit ténu, un bruit fragile. Un bruit troublant et beau. Un bruit de sanglots. Je suis arrivé au coin du L. J'ai regardé dans l'autre partie de la salle. Il y avait celui que je ne parvenais pas à ranger dans une case.

Allongé sur un lit, recroquevillé comme un enfant, son dos tremblant un peu sous son pull gris, Leo pleurait.

Je suis resté longtemps à le regarder. À observer son dos mince, les boucles noires qui caressaient le col de sa chemise, ce tremblement et ce bruit très doux. J'ai avancé vers lui et j'ai marché sur un des carreaux branlants. Il n'a pas sursauté, il s'est seulement tourné, en roulant sur le lit, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a regardé aussi. Ses yeux gris délavés par le chagrin avaient pris une couleur argentée, ses joues étaient roses là ou les larmes avaient coulées. Il pleurait comme le ciel pleut, il pleurait comme on déborde lentement. Plus que des larmes, c'était un trop plein de tristesse qui avait affleuré et qui coulait. Il me regardait toujours, il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, je l'écoutais pleurer.

Son visage était la pluie.

Le déluge de son visage est passé dans mon cœur

Et je suis tombé amoureux comme on se noie.


	5. Journal de Sasha – Samedi 1er novembre 2014.

Ça fait quoi, une semaine ? Une semaine que j'étais dans cette infirmerie et que j'avais l'impression de me noyer. Une semaine que je voie trouble, comme au fond du fleuve. Comme quand vous avez la tête sous l'eau dans la baignoire, que vous ouvrez les yeux et que vous regardez le plafond. C'est cette sensation-là. Avec les poumons gorgés d'eau eux aussi. 

Il pleut. Je me noie de partout. Je me noie totalement. Je suis sur la terrasse en caleçon et ma cigarette s'éteint tout le temps, bientôt elle se délitera complètement avec les pages de mon journal que je n'arrive pas à protéger de mes bras. Mais il y a un mec dans ma chambre et je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, j'ai oublié comment il s’appelait. Je ne sais même plus si je l'ai su. Plutôt jeune, pas encore trente ans. Je crois qu'il est beau mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Il est forcément beau. Je suis beau, moi, et je ne sous-couche pas.

Je rêve de passer la nuit ici, avec le froid je mourrais peut-être d'hypothermie, sauf si je décide carrément de sauter du septième étage directement dans le fleuve en contrebas. C'est de ma faute, tient. Je n'avais qu'à pas le laisser s'endormir après. Mais s'est arrivé d'un coup et je n'osais pas lui dire « on a baisé et c'était chouette, maintenant tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, même me piquer un truc dans le frigo, ou vingt euros pour le taxi mais tu t'en vas, quoi, c'est pas l'hôtel, c'est ma chambre.

Je devrais baiser dans la chambre d'amis. Au moins je pourrais dormir tranquille, après. Mais là, en attendant.... Il dort dans mon lit, je reste sur la terrasse. Sous la pluie. Je n'ai même pas envie de retraverser ma chambre pour aller jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Enfin la chambre de ma mère. Pour la différence que ça fait, quoique c'est probablement ça qui me bloque pour m'envoyer des mecs là bas. J'aime pas ma mère, je suis trop gay pour un Œdipe comme ça. Un truc du genre. Du coup je reste là et j'essaye de me noyer. Pour accorder mon corps à mon cœur, vous voyez.

On aurait pu croire qu'il m'adresserait la parole, après. Leo, je veux dire. Après que je l'ai regardé aussi longtemps sans bouger. Genre qu'il me demanderait... je ne sais pas. De dégager. Ou ce que je voulais. Ou qu'il me raconterait tous ses malheurs, me demanderait les miens. Mais rien de tout ça. Quand il a eu fini de me regarder avec ses yeux gris comme la pluie, il s'est juste rallongé et il les a fermés, ses yeux. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'orage de fin du monde qui se jouait dehors n'était rien, comme si les flots de larmes qui ravageaient ses joues pâles n'étaient rien, comme si ma noyade dans le fleuve de l'amouuuur c'était que dalle.

Du coup je suis parti. En fait je suis carrément rentré chez moi. Pour soigner ma plaie, vous vous souvenez ? Celle que je m'étais faite à la fenêtre, là. Je me disais qu'il avait honte, peut-être, qu'il n'avait pas sur réagir. Et puis il était triste. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était timide.

Et des excuses comme ça, pour lui... J'en ai trouvé toute la semaine. " Il a honte. " – " Il planait et il a oublié " – " Il n'y voyait rien à cause de ses larmes et il ne te reconnaît pas ". J'essayais de trouver des excuses au fait qu'il ne me regardait pas. Qu'il ne me regardait jamais. Les quelques fois ou je suis entrée dans une conversation où il était, il a cessé de parler ou alors je suis parano. Et puis le vendredi avant les vacances, je lui ai posé une question, une question à la con. Mais une question directe. Je voulais juste qu'il m'adresse la parole. Merde, je me mourrais d'amour pour ce mec, je sais que ça me vient facilement mais quand même, je voulais juste un mot.

Il a haussé les épaules et il n'a rien dit.

Il y a un bel enfoiré dans mon cœur, il y a un quelconque enfoiré dans mon lit, il pleut sur mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville, quelle est cette langueur qui pénètre mon cœur allez tous vous faire foutre.

Je fais juste une fixette c'est tout. Pour un instant de grâce sur son visage. C'est tout moi, ça. Un mec qui est peut-être con comme la lune m'émeut pendant deux secondes et j'en tombe raide amoureux. Qu'est-ce que je suis con, bordel. Ça va passer. Je vais oublier, c'est déjà oublié. Je vais rejoindre le quelconque enfoiré dans les draps, finalement. Histoire de remettre ça. Et de laver les plaies mieux qu'avec de la pluie.

Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un autre corps pour recoller les peines de cœur.

 


	6. Journal de Sasha – Vendredi 5 décembre 2014.

 

Putain de fixette à la con. 

Fichus yeux gris comme la pluie. 

Bordel de sentiments.

« Tout m'inspire et me nuit et conspire à me nuire. »

Un mois entier. A espérer. Je suis pire que la pire des princesse de roman qui attend un signe du prince charmant. Je cherche son regard en permanence, je ris quand il rit, je boude quand il est triste, je me meurs d'amour quand il prend la parole en cours.

Au retour des vacances je croyais que je l'avais effacé et je rigolais de cette passion de dix minutes diluée et oubliée. Voilà, j'étais encore tombé amoureux pour rien du tout, il ne s'était strictement rien passé et c'était déjà fini. J'ai la vie sentimentale la plus déjantée de la planète, sincèrement. La plus vague, inutile, ratée, la plus pitoyable. Il n'était pas là la première heure et je n'en avais rien à carrer. J'étais bien. Tu parles Charles.

Il est arrivé à la pause, avec une béquille et la moitié du visage illuminé d'un sourire, lui qui ne sourit pas souvent. C'était pire qu'une boule de feu, pire que l'eau fraîche dans le désert, mieux que le champagne pétillant, pire que de faire craquer ses orteils, mieux qu'un massage thaïlandais, pire qu'un cachet d'excta, mieux qu'un orgasme, pire que la vie, ce n'était pas tomber amoureux, c'était s'envoler jusqu'à la lune, s'écraser dans l'espace.

Et maintenant je tombe. Je suis monté là haut et vlan, l'attraction terrestre prends des libertés avec la logique et je tombe tellement vite que je vais entrer en combustion s'il ne me parle pas. Je vais exploser s'il ne me regarde pas plus d'un quart de secondes, par inadvertance

J'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre de tout, il n'est pas différent, il est pire.

Je vais arrêter d'aller en cours, pour ce que ça vaut. Je vais juste rester à fumer et à jouer du violon, à regarder le plafond et à maudire son nom.

A le gémir doucement les soirs en m'endormant.

 


	7. Pièce à conviction (1)

Morceau de plâtre chirurgical provenant du moyen de contention porté par Leo après qu'il se soit cassé la jambe dans des circonstances inconnues, au début du mois de novembre 2012.

Le morceau conservé, de quelques centimètres carrés, porte l'écriture de Sasha, et une partie de la mention : " Bon Rétablissement " ainsi qu'une autre écriture non identifiée en haut à droite.


	8. Journal de Sasha – Lundi 8 décembre 2014.

 

Savez-vous ce que c'est, ce sentiment que je ressens ? Qui ne me quitte plus jamais, qui me colle à la peau, qui me glace et me réchauffe, qui est comme le fil qui me tient debout ?

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas quelque chose de beau. L'amour, je ne connais pas, c'est probablement pas pour moi. Trop positif. Non, c'est une obsession.

Je n'existe plus. Je n'existe que par lui. Ça me fait penser à la chanson de Brel, vous savez ? « Laisse-moi devenir, l'ombre de ton ombre, l'ombre de ta main, l'ombre de ton chien. » A peine dévalorisant. Je suis son ombre. Je le suis, je l'épie. Je l'écoute, je l'espionne. Je le fixe pendant des heures sans qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Je dresse la liste de tout ce que je sais de lui. Sa couleur préférée. Les filles avec qui il sort. Les musiques qu'il écoute. Je rêve de ses lèvres barrées d'une cicatrice. Je les rêve contre moi. Sur les miennes, sur mes bras, entre mes cuisses. Je le déteste et je ne le connais même pas.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime. 

Je l'aime.

Je crois que je pourrais l'écrire pendant des heures. Je crois que je pourrais le répéter toute une nuit. Son prénom roule sur ma langue comme un alcool qui me brule. J'en deviens fou, je m'en tords dans mes draps, je me repasse la liste infinie de toutes les choses que j'aime chez lui. 

Et il ne m'a jamais parlé. Et il ne me regarde pas. Moins j'existe pour lui, plus j'existe à travers lui. J'ai l'impression de devenir transparent. Je ne mange plus rien, je ne sors plus de chez moi que pour aller en cours et le voir. Je suis maigre et pâle, fantomatique. Je vais disparaitre. J'aurais été avalé tout entier par l'amour, je vais me noyer. Je suis tellement pathétique. Tellement que je lui en veux, je lui en veux de me faire ressentir ça, je lui en veux de ne rien me donner, pas un mot, pas un regard, je lui en veux de me clouer au sol et de me faire ressentir si fort que je ne suis rien, que je ne vaux rien, que je ne sers à rien, que je n'existe même pas.

Dans les moments de lucidité, je m'insulte et je le plains, d'être aimé de quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un d'excessif comme ça. Dans ces moments là, je me dis qu'il n'est rien de ce que je crois, il n'est qu'une surface silencieuse sur laquelle j'ai collé tout ce que je voulais.

Et à chaque corps que je traverse dans la moiteur de mes draps, à chaque peau que j'enserre et caresse de mes doigts, à chaque fois qu'enfin je me perds dans ce même plaisir idiot répété mille fois, c'est son visage ravagé par les larmes qui frappe mon cerveau et la petite mort m'amène, en rêve, dans ses bras.

Je suis vraiment très con.

Mais lui, à refuser de me regarder, c'est un enfoiré.

 

 


	9. Journal de Sasha – Samedi 20 décembre 2014.

 

A minuit, tout s'est arrêté. A minuit il m'a vu. A minuit il m'a fixé. A minuit, tout a recommencé. A minuit il m'a regardé. A minuit il m'a parlé.

C'était comme un cadeau de Noël en avance. Il a retiré un de ses écouteurs. Il me regardait et je parlais, je parlais parce que si je ne gardais pas ma voix occupée, j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais étonné de le voir partir si tôt, que moi j'étais attendu mais que lui c'était étrange après tout c'était Juliette qui avait organisé la soirée et c'était sa meilleure amie et puis même sans ça il avait l'air de s'amuser, non ? Pourquoi il partait ?

Il ne disait rien. Il a haussé les épaules, a coincé l'écouteur sur sa nuque. Parce qu'il n'allait pas le remettre. Il ne répondait pas mais au moins il m'écoutait. J'ai pris un vélo. Il a grimpé sur le sien et il est resté sans bouger. Il m'écoutait et il m'attendait.

J'étais intimidé bien plus qu'excité. On a roulé dans le noir et le froid, j'aurai voulu qu'il neige, j'aurai voulu vivre tout ce qu'on a vécu dans la neige. A quelques jours de Noël, j'avais droit à mon miracle, non ?

Je crois que je l'ai eu, au fond. Les cloches de St Jean ont sonné minuit juste quand on passait devant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté, mais toujours est-il qu'il l'a fait. Il n'y avait personne. Il est resté à regarder la cathédrale, le pied à terre sur le pavé, le long des douze coups.

Quand ils ont été finis, j'ai demandé :

\- Tu écoutes quoi ?

Il m'a adressé la parole. Il a ouvert la bouche et il m'a parlé. Pour la toute première fois, il m'a parlé. Simplement pour dire le nom de la chanson, mais c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait. A moi seul, à personne d'autre.

\- Snow. De Brian Crain.

Sa voix était lente, douce et froide et mon cœur est parti en looping alors j'ai dit le premier truc qui m'est venu, même si c'était cliché, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, c’était sorti tout seul. C'est fou ce que le son d'une voix peut faire, des mots qui prennent  leurs poids parce qu'ils nous sont adressés directement.

\- Tu me fais écouter ?

 Il a haussé un sourcil et je croyais qu'il allait refuser, je croyais qu'il allait me repousser, me demander de le lâcher, mais non. Quand j'y repense, je me tords dans mon lit et mon cœur tape dans mes cotes avec un bruit sourd parce que ses doigts sont allés chercher l'écouteur sur sa nuque, parce qu'il s'est approché et qu'il me l'a tendu.  Parce que j'ai touché ses doigts, le bout de ses doigts dans ses mitaines, et sa peau était douce et tiède malgré le froid. C'était la première fois qu'il me touchait. 

Je n'ai même pas écouté la musique. J'ai retenu le titre, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. C'était symphonique et il me fixait. Il me regardait dans les yeux et le silence. Les siens avaient une couleur de fin du monde. Je me suis perdu. Je me suis senti partir. Nous étions dans les premières minutes après la première fin du monde, j'aimais si fort qu'il me semblait que j'étais entouré d'une langue de feu et l'objet de tous mes désirs se tenait debout devant moi, à cinquante centimètres, à me regarder en silence.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser. J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? Tout mon corps était aimanté par lui. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, j'avais besoin de le toucher encore. De réchauffer mes doigts à son cou, de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes, de voir si c'était vrai qu'en passant la langue sur sa lèvre, on sentait sa cicatrice, celle que les gerçures laissaient deviner. Si c'était vrai aussi que la bière donnait à sa bouche un parfum de grenadine. J'avais envie de le ramener chez moi et de le perdre dans les draps, voir moi aussi ce tatouage dont j'avais entendu deux filles parler.

Il a repris son écouteur.

  - On y va ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps on était restés là. Cinq minutes plus tard on était à la station vélo près de chez lui. On les a posés. Il m'a jeté un drôle de regard. Je crois qu'il se demandait pourquoi j'étais encore là, si je comptais aller jusqu'à chez lui ou je ne sais quoi.

 Vous avez déjà été tellement obnubilé par quelque chose que le monde autour de vous disparaissait ? Le froid de la nuit de décembre, la pureté du ciel, l'odeur très douce des feuilles de platanes humides en train de pourrir... Et la seule chose que vous voyez, c'est une joue pâle et lisse qui dépasse du col d'une veste. Votre objectif. Vous ne croyez pas assez aux contes de fées pour aller directement lui rouler le patin de sa vie, la perspective de vous retrouver par terre avec la moitié du visage douloureux c'est pas votre délire, mais sa joue, là, vous êtes focalisé dessus. Comme si tout le reste devenait flou. Je crois même qu'il m'a parlé, mais j'étais en train d'avancer.

Un conseil. Même si le temps semble figé, que vous êtes dans le brouillard et que vous avancez vers votre terre promise en mode zombie pour y déposer un baiser... Avancer en mode zombie de films récents. C'est à dire vite. Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit, mais c'était dans le genre « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'avais la main tendue vers sa joue et j'étais en train de m'approcher. Il m'a repoussé. Il a reculé. Il a soupiré. Il m'a donné un cadeau plus beau qu'un baiser. Avant de partir, il m'a dit : « Bonne nuit, Sasha. »

Je suis resté tellement choqué qu'il connaisse mon prénom que j'ai dû passer au moins vingt secondes à regarder son dos. Les joues rouges de froid, les petits nuages blancs autour de la bouche et un autre, immense, à l'intérieur du cerveau.

Je flotte. Tellement haut. Dans mon lit, je ne redescend pas. L'amas de coussins et de couettes, c'est mon nuage et allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, je regarde le plafond en voyant son visage en surimpression.

 Ouais. Je suis tellement amoureux que j'en deviens pire qu'écœurant. Je crois que je vais m'endormir mon portable à la main, en regardant des photos de lui et en ronronnant et en me tordant et en rêvant, en rêvant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à mourir de frustration.

Je suis perdu. Mais il y a tellement d'embuches sur le chemin, parfois il vaut mieux rester perdu.

 


	10. Fichier présent sur la clef USB (1)

Type : Fichier VLC.

Durée : 3:48

Titre : [Brian Crain - Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI_cUomEoPM)

Inclut dans le dossier : Musique Leo

 


	11. Journal de Sasha – Jeudi 1er janvier 2015.

 

J'aurais voulu qu'il neige. A Gstaad, chez mon père, tout était déjà blanc. Mais pas ici. Lyon est magnifique, mais elle l'aurait été encore plus recouverte de blanc.

Depuis qu'il m'a parlé, depuis qu'il m'a touché, je n'ai fait que rêver de neige. De batailles de boules neige, d'anges de neige, de bonhomme de neige... De faire l'amour dans la neige.  Oui, ça finit toujours comme ça quand je me mets à rêver de lui. C'est la vie. Bref.

Il faisait vraiment trop doux pour un 31 décembre. Quand je serais roi, il n'y aura plus de réchauffement climatique parce que c'est franchement nase. Toute ma classe allait à la même fête organisée par le mec le plus CoolFriquéPopulaire d'entre nous, et dans l'idée, je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Je veux dire, ils sont plutôt cools et tout ça, je crois même que je pourrais dire que j'ai des potes dans la classe, des gens avec qui je discute, mais... Ils sont justes... Ils sont...

Une belle brochette de connards en puissance. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la réalité, ils vivent dans des bulles que je rêve d'éclater. Non, je ne les aime pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de les connaitre. Je me traine aux fêtes uniquement parce que lui y est. 

Je suis rentré de Suisse uniquement pour lui. Alors que j'y serais bien resté, moi. C'est cool de fêter le nouvel an là bas. Pleins de mecs, de la coke, pas de règles. Perso c'est ma définition de la fête ultime. Y a pas mieux. Je sais, c'est grave cliché, le petit gosse de riche drogué gay, je sais, je vous emmerde, comme ça on est clairs entre nous. Où j'en étais déjà ?

Donc. 31 décembre. Au moins 10 degrés. Fête du nouvel an chez... Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Un prénom à la con. Tous ces fils de ont des prénoms à la cons. Achille ? Non, un autre truc pas mieux. Mettons Achille. Donc. Entre parenthèses, le meilleur ami de Leo parce que oui, monsieur mon amour est ami avec la royauté de ma classe. Au moins je ne courrais pas de risque de me pointer et de me retrouver comme un con parce qu'il n'était pas là. Alors j'ai passé trois heures à me préparer. Genre, trois vraies heures. Une à prendre un bain, une à me coiffer, quatre à choisir mes fringues. Ça ne fait pas trois, je vous l'accorde. Et puis j'ai fait ce que tout mec sensé fait. Je me suis pointé deux heures après l'heure prévue, déjà un peu déchiré, dans mon jean slim le plus mouvant, le genre à vous laisser des marques sur les hanches. Tout le monde sait qu'arriver à l'heure est un crime.

Et bah faut croire que cette règle est valable en Suisse, à Paris, à Londres, à... enfin partout dans le monde civilisé, mais pas ici. J'ai eu le droit à au moins cinq « t'étais perdu ? »

Le connard d'homophobe totalement gay refoulé de ma classe qui bave devant moi mais qui fait semblant de pas pouvoir m'encadrer a fait une remarque adorable.

\- Ça t'as pris deux heures de trouver un jean assez moulant pour ton petit cul, chérie ?

C'est ça, t'es pas du tout pédé toi.

\- Matte, fais toi plaisir.

Vous voyez le topo. Bref. L'espèce de ... château dans lequel habite ...machin là, Achille... ou Hector ? Était plein de monde. A première vue il n'y avait pas que notre classe, ou alors vraiment je n’ai pas retenu leurs gueules. De toute façon je ne voyais pas les gens. Je cherchais Leo. Et je l'ai cherché un certain temps. Il n'était pas sur la piste. Il n'était pas en train de fumer dans l'aqua de la salle de bains. Pas en train de flirtez dans le parc – enfin le parc est trop grand pour que je le fouille, mais il n'était ni sur la balançoire ni dans le pool house donc ...  Pas avachi dans les canapés.

Il était dans la cuisine. Tout seul comme un perdu.

Les gens qui restent dans la cuisine pendant les fêtes, ça a toujours été un mystère pour moi. Un ex-pote a bien essayé de m'expliquer que c'était genre, la pièce à ragots ou je ne sais quoi, la contre-soirée... ouais. Bref. Toujours est-il qu'il était assis seul à l'espèce de table-bar. Les mains jointes, les poignets posés sur le bord. J'avais le cœur qui battait vite. Je sais que c'est con dit comme ça, mais vraiment. Il battait plus vite que la normale, plus fort, je l'entendais en sourdine dans mes oreilles. Je me suis approché. J'avais envie de lui dire un milliard de truc. Sauf que ça foirait, rien ne sortait.

Je ne sais pas draguer. Je ne drague jamais. Je suis un passif moi. Dans tous les sens du terme. Fin voilà. Je ne drague pas, je mets un slim qui moule mes fesses, je laisse mes cheveux me tomber devant les yeux et puis j'attends qu'on vienne me parler. Il y a toujours des mecs qui viennent me draguer et si j'en veux un en particulier, je le fixe les yeux grands ouverts et l'air timide jusqu'à qu'il craque. Les yeux bleus clairs et les tâches de rousseur, c'est imparable.

Du coup j'ai juste dit « salut ». Il n'a pas répondu.

D'accord, ça m'a soulé. D'office. Ça devenait super insultant. J'ai répété plus fort. Aucune réaction. Et je n’ai pas tenu, je me suis énervé. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Je sais que je suis facilement super chiant, mais je n'en demandais pas beaucoup là. Juste un regard. Juste qu'on note que j'existe.

\- Leo !

Il a eu un espèce de tremblement. Il a levé la tête vers moi, m'a regardé dans les yeux. Quand j'ai vu ses pupilles, j'ai compris. Il avait pris un truc. Ça m'a un peu choqué, sur le moment. Ce n’est pas le genre de mec que j'imagine en train de prendre des cachetons, plutôt à boire du vin, du blanc frais, en mangeant des chocolat. C'est un innocent, lui. Même si je crois bien qu'il a du couché avec au moins la moitié des filles de la classe, il reste... Comme, pur. Pas touché par la réalité. J'ai demandé :

\- T'as pris quoi ? »

Il a eu un petit rire et il a rabaissé la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas.

 - Comment ça, " tu ne sais pas " ?

\- Bah j'sais pas.

Et... C'est con mais ça m'a inquiété. Il n'avait pas l'air net du tout. Il était incapable de se concentrer, complètement ailleurs et il tremblait. Quand je lui ai dit de se lever il a trébuché. Carrément. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. Alors que j'étais comme un con depuis des mois, qu'il me rendait débile et frémissant et faible sans rien faire, là je... J'ai eu le courage. De lui parler comme à n'importe qui.

\- Ça ne va pas, hein ?

\- Pas trop.

Alors je l'ai sorti de la cuisine. Sa pote Juliette – A moins que ça ne soit sa copine, je n'ai jamais compris leur relation – lui a sauté dessus à coups de " T'étais là bébé je m'inquiétais ".

Bébé. Quel surnom de pouffe. Il m'a fait un signe de la main, a bafouillé un truc. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais il a dit mon prénom. Ou alors il a juste dit « ça va ». Enfin il a dit " Sash… » et je n'ai pas entendu le reste. Après ça il a disparu quelque part et j'en tenté de m'amuser.

J'ai rapidement laissé tomber l'amusement. Ce n’était pas au programme pour moi, ça l'est rarement. J'ai accepté un joint et je me suis dit que je lui avais parlé, que j'avais pris son bras, qu'il m'avait regardé, que c'était cool, que ça allait, que non, ma vie amoureuse n'était pas totalement misérable.

Et puis il devait être quoi, presque minuit, je suis sorti dehors parce que je voulais me fumer une cigarette et parce que je détestais cet endroit et que je ne voulais pas être ici, je ne voulais pas faire le décompte d'avant minuit avec tous ces cons qui auraient pu m'accepter et m'apprécier mais j'avais trop peur du contraire pour les laisser faire. Je suis allé m'asseoir sur la margelle de la piscine. Elle est cool leur piscine. Toute en mosaïques et ils la vident l'hiver. Si je savais faire du skate, je voudrais en faire dedans. Je me suis allongé en arrière pour regarder les étoiles, pour fumer en regardant les étoiles et en essayant d'évacuer cette espèce de colère sourde en moi, cette lassitude qui était comme une fumée opaque en moi. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Quand je les ai rouverts, au-dessus de moi, quelqu'un me regardait. Une voix très douce, nébuleuse, a murmuré :

\- Tu me fais essayer ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ta cigarette.

\- Quoi ?

Il fallait le temps que les hémisphères de mon cerveau se reconnectent. Je me suis redressé. Leo s'est assis à côté de moi. Tout naturellement, avec cet air rêveur, il a demandé :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi.

C'était aussi plat que surréaliste. Il a ri, le genre de rire totalement détendu mais aussi légèrement hystérique que l'on a quand vraiment... On est... bien. J'ai redemandé :

\- T'as pris quoi ?

\- Trop de trucs.

J'étais mal à l'aise et c'était vraiment trop con d'être mal à l'aise après tout le temps à attendre, à espérer, à désirer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les rêves qui deviennent réalité ne le font pas en silence. Il est descendu dans la piscine. Il a marché sur les mosaïques du fond, hésitant d'un pied sur l'autre, suivant un chemin dans sa tête. Il était dos à moi, il a dit :

\- Viens.

Alors je suis descendu aussi, j'ai allumé une autre cigarette. Il a tendu les bras et s'est mis à tourner sur lui-même. Un gamin. Il tournait et plus il tournait, plus il rigolait. Ça a duré un certain temps, il se rapprochait de moi et quand il a été tout près, il a agrippé mon bras et s'est arrêté. Il est resté immobile un moment, à rire doucement et à me dire que le monde tournait.

Par la baie vitrée entrouverte, on a entendu les autres scander :

     " 10, 9, 8..."

     Il a cessé de rire. Il m'a fixé et je crois que dans sa tête, le monde était redevenu droit.

     " 7, 6, 5 "

     Il a posé ses doigts sur ma bouche et m'a pris ma cigarette. Il l'a glissé entre ses lèvres, a tiré lentement dessus en regardant ailleurs, les étoiles ou le néant.

     " 4, 3, 2, "

     Il a recraché la fumée vers le ciel. Je l'ai regardé faire, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ne pouvant que fixer sa gorge, son visage tendu en arrière.

     " 1... "

     Il a baissé la tête, m'a regardé encore. Très vite. Sa main s'est plaqué sur mon torse, en haut, juste sous le cou et il m'a fait reculer vivement, jusqu'à que mon dos heurte le bord de la piscine, mon crâne avec, 

     " 0 ! Bonne année ! "

Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé comme dans un film. Il m'a embrassé de toute ses forces, il m'a embrassé à me faire totalement dessouler d'un coup, à me rendre fou, il m'a embrassé jusqu'à que je gémisse contre sa bouche, il m'a embrassé comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé et comme personne ne m'embrasserait plus jamais.

Et c'est vrai que sa bouche aun gout de grenadine.

Une voix l'a appelé, de l'intérieur. Il s'est détaché de moi et il a posé son doigt sur ma bouche avant de répondre.

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'arrive.

Il m'a regardé encore. Et son regard... C'est là que je me suis dit, peut-être qu'avant je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, peut-être que j'avais juste une obsession géante décuplée par le fait qu'il ne m'accordait aucune attention mais à ce moment-là je suis tombé amoureux. Parce que son regard me détachait du monde, me mettait en surimpression. Son regard était gris et argent et néant et mine de diamant. En plongeant dans ses yeux j'ai eu envie de faire l'amour avec lui et preuve que je n'avais peut-être pas tout à fait dessoulé, je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a pris la main, m'a tiré hors de la piscine. On est passé dans la fête, dans le salon avec tout le monde, il me tenait toujours. Il s'est arrêté en plein milieu du salon et du bruit et des cris et des rires et des flashs. Il m'a embrassé encore plus passionnément, avec la langue et les dents. Le deuxième baiser, celui qui dit que le premier n'était pas une erreur du parcours.

 Il m'a tiré derrière lui, il connaissait la maison. On est allés dans une partie qui n'était pas ouverte pour la fête. On a traversé une salle à manger silencieuse, un autre salon plongé dans le noir, un couloir et puis on est entré dans une chambre. Il tenait toujours ma main. La sienne était froide et douce. Les volets étaient ouverts, ça donnait sur le parc à l'arrière. On était dans la pénombre. On s'est embrassé encore. J'ai arrêté de compter combien de fois. Ses doigts ont bataillé avec ma chemise et inversement. Nos jambes se sont emmêlées dans les draps, on a gardé nos jeans. La peau de son torse était douce sous mes lèvres. J'ai perdu la notion de tout. Il avait un drôle de tatouage, à l'encre blanche, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir, à lire les mots sur sa peau. Il a passé les doigts sur celui que j'avais presque au même endroit que le sien, sur le sternum. Il a murmuré :

\- La vie...

Et ça m'a touché qu'il sache ce que c'était. On s'est embrassé jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres douloureuses à force de se mordre au passage. Puis en jean et torse nu, on s'est blottis sous la couette. Il m'a tenu dans ses bras, ma tête sur son cœur, ses doigts caressants mes épaules. je me suis endormi.

Et parce que les histoires de trahison, d'humiliation et de réveils douloureux sont celles que je préfère, à mon réveil il n'était plus là.

 


	12. Journal de Sasha - Vendredi 2 janvier 2015.

A-m-o-u-r-e-u-x.

Je suis A-m-o-u-r-e-u-x.

Quand je me suis réveillé tout seul, sur le coup, je dois dire que je me suis demandé si je venais pas de faire un joli petit rêve, si quoi que ce soit de tout ça était vrai, si je n'avais pas juste trop bu, fumé, sniffé, qu'importe, si ce n'était pas juste une grosse hallucination. D'accord, j'étais sous la couette sans tee-shirt, donc à première vue j'avais forcément fini avec quelqu'un, et comme ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais m'intéresser aux meufs, c'était forcément un mec. La question était de savoir si c'était vraiment lui, ou si ÇA c'était mon esprit qui l'avait inventé. Mais j'avais l'odeur de sa peau sur les mains. Et l'odeur de sa peau, c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais quand bien même je vivrais 100 ans. Même si la probabilité est faible. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'odeur de sa peau. L'odeur de la peau du garçon dont je suis amoureux.

J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux. Ce qui est complètement faux parce que je tombe amoureux tout le temps, depuis toujours, je tombe amoureux pour passer le temps, pour avoir une raison de me lever le matin et ça m'est déjà arrivé de me voir comme depuis l'extérieur, de contempler ma vie et de me dire que j'étais bien con d'être encore amoureux d'un abruti sans raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Mais là c'est différent. Beaucoup plus _cosmique._

Je suis sorti de la chambre. J'ai croisé quelques personnes endormies. L'œil vague, l'haleine lourde, les cheveux défaits. Je l'ai cherché du regard. Mais je ne l'ai vu nulle part, alors je suis parti. La tête pleine de rêves, la tête pleine de lui. Après, j'ai passé la journée à dormir et à attendre qu'il m'appelle alors qu'à ma connaissance il n'a pas mon numéro, à fouiller son Facebook pour la énième fois comme si de nouvelles choses allaient apparaitre, à soupirer et à penser à lui, à rêver de lui, à imaginer ses bras autour de moi et ses mains à la place des miennes.

Il est si mignon. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer des trucs. C'est débile, c'est pas parce qu'on s'est pelotés à une fête qu'il est amoureux et tout mais je n'arrive pas à rester rationnel, je préfère penser à la façon dont il s'est endormi dans mes bras... A sa façon de jouer les insensibles, de ne laisser personne l'approcher sauf moi, seulement moi, parce qu'il m'aime aussi, il est juste timide. Je l'aime, qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Je rêve de lui, je ne fais plus que ça. Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine, j'imagine ses mains et ses yeux et sa bouche et la sueur sur son dos quand on fera l'amour.

Il a fallu qu'il soit complètement défoncé pour oser me parler. Il est si timide. Mon amoureux... Je regarde mon téléphone en rêvant. Je ne fais plus que ça je crois, planer au-dessus des océans et me tordre dans ma couette. J'ai juste tellement hâte, tellement hâte de le voir. On ira marcher sur le bord de l'eau main dans la main. Il aura honte, d'abord, puis il m'avouera ses sentiments et on s'embrassera tout doucement. J'ai hâte de tenir sa main, j'ai hâte de l'embrasser encore, j'ai hâte d'être nu dans ses bras, j'ai hâte d'être tout à lui.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis si longtemps...


	13. Journal de Sasha - Lundi 5 janvier 2015.

Hier j'étais tellement heureux. Ce matin encore, même. Je volais dans les ciels les plus hauts. L'air avait ce parfum, et j'étais amoureux. J'étais sur une autre planète ou quoi ?

Que quelqu'un m'explique une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi je ne tombe amoureux que d'enfoirés. Pourquoi tous les mecs qui font emballer mon cœur ne sont qu'un sacré paquet de salauds. Qui ne pensent qu'à jouer, qu'à s'envoyer à l'air, et puis qu'à tout foutre par terre ensuite. Ou alors c'est moi ? Je cherche, peut être ? Ou je n'ai que ce que je mérite ?

 ~~Leo~~. Enfoiré. ~~  
~~

Dire que j'étais amoureux. Je nageais en plein rêve. En plein délire, oui. Connard. Pauvre connard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein ? Quelle connerie j'ai bien pu faire pour être puni aussi longtemps ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour les mecs comme ça. Un jouet qu'ils se foutent bien de briser. Pourquoi j'y ai cru ? Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il était différent ? Sur quoi je me suis basé, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être con. C'est parce que je l'ai vu pleurer, tout ça ? Je l'ai vu chialer une fois, sans retenue, j'ai prie sa beauté en plein visage et ça m'a suffit.

On peut faire la même erreur cent fois on s'étonne toujours quand tombe la sentence.

Quand je suis arrivé en cours ce matin j'avais la boule au ventre. J'avais tellement attendu, ça faisait une semaine que je voulais tellement le voir, une semaine que je rêvais nuit et jour de lui. Je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas me tomber dans les bras comme une fleur. Qu'il serait timide, qu'il aurait peut-être même honte. Je savais que ça ne serais pas facile. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à... Ça.

Juliette était assise sur l'une des tables, comme une reine entourée de sa cour. Elle avait un paquet de photo dans les mains, qu'elle montrait à tout le monde.

\- Et là c'est Jules et Pierre-Edouard dans la piscine... Et là c'est quand on a fait la bataille d'oreillers...

Et puis elle m'a interpellé.

\- Sasha ! Sasha, t'as vu LA super photo de toi et Leo que j'ai ?

Je crois que c'était la plus belle phrase que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. Et ce qui a rendu cette phrase au moins dix fois plus magnifique, c'est que Leo est arrivé au même moment. Il ne m'a pas regardé. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il s'est approché d'elle mais j'étais plus proche. J'ai vu la photo avant lui. C'était nous deux. Debout. Au milieu du salon. En train de nous embrasser passionnément.

En plus la photo était superbe. J'étais tellement heureux que je me suis complètement cramé direct. Je me suis mordu les lèvres en souriant. Notre premier baiser, ou presque. J'étais à deux doigts de demander à Juliette si elle pouvait me l'envoyer - J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer que j'allais la faire tirer en grand et l'encadrer - quand Leo a vu la photo. Il l'a arraché des mains de Juliette. Tellement brusquement que ça m'a mis mal à l'aise.

Il a regardé la photo. Un long moment, sans rien dire. Tout le monde le fixait. Et puis il a levé les yeux vers moi. Lentement. Il m'a regardé comme... Je sais pas. Méfiant. Accusateur. Dégouté, aussi, un peu. C'est le premier et le dernier regard qu'il m'a adressé de la journée. Il s'est tourné vers Juliette, les doigts crispés sur la photo, et c'est à elle qu'il a demandé :

\- C'est quoi, ce délire ?

Elle a haussé les épaules.

\- Bah, c'est toi et Sasha en tr...

\- Je ne me rappelle absolument pas avoir fait ça. Ou avoir voulu faire ça.

C'est moi qui ai demandé :

\- Pardon ?

Mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Il a répété :

\- Je ne me rappelle pas.

J'étais abasourdi. Il se foutait de ma gueule ? Il a chiffonné la photo dans sa main, j'ai regardé le plastique brillant se tordre et dans ma tête, l'agrandissement encadré à dégringolé du mur et à pris feu.

\- De toute façon je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée.

Il a lâché la photo froissée sur le sol, elle a glissé et est allée se perdre sous une table. Il a fait demi-tour et il est sorti du foyer. Tout le monde l'a regardé partir, puis quand il a été hors de vue, tout le monde m'a fixé moi.

Merde. Enfoiré. Je suis sorti à sa suite j'ai appelé :

\- Leo !

Il a marché plus vite. Il est ressorti du lycée. Enfoiré. Enfoiré, enfoiré, enfoiré. Quelle excuse minable et pitoyable et ridicule. Je le déteste, je le hais, j'aurais voulu ne jamais le rencontrer.


	14. Pièce à conviction (2)

Photo décrite par Sasha dans son journal dans l'entrée précédente.

La photo, imprimée sur du papier brillant, a été durablement froissée avant d'être récupérée et mise à plat. Elle montre distinctement Leo et Sasha enlacés, en train de s'embrasser, au milieu du salon de la fête décrite ci-avant. D'autres protagonistes non nommés ainsi qu'une personne identifiée comme " Juliette " sont présents sur la photo. Sur la table basse derrière Leo et Sasha, on distingue plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.


	15. Journal de Sasha - Mercredi 14 janvier 2015.

Enfoiré. Quel Enfoiré. Quel putain d'enfoiré. Quel merveilleux adorable sublime enfoiré.

Rien. Pas un mot. Pas un regard. J'ai droit à rien, à rien du tout. Avant il avait l'air de ne pas me voir, maintenant il m'ignore exprès. C'est comme un coup de poing à chaque fois que j'entre dans son champ de vision et qu'il détourne la tête. A chaque fois qu'il sourit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ça me fait mal, parce qu'à moi il ne sourira plus jamais. Heureusement qu'il ne sourit pas souvent.

J'observe sa cour. J'observe ces filles qui gravitent autour de lui. Je sais qu'il a couché avec certaines, aux soirées. Et il continue à leur parler. Il continue de les regarder, parfois je le vois en train de flirter. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas le droit à ça ? Pourquoi moi, il m'ignore ? Pourquoi moi, il me traite comme une erreur ? Pourquoi moi, il a honte ? Pourquoi moi, il fait comme si je n'existais pas ? Il ne sait pas que ça fait mal ? Il ne sait pas comme ça tue ? Parce que ça tue. Ça brule et ça glace en même temps. Son regard me traverse comme si j'étais transparent et je me poserais presque la question. Est-ce que j'existe encore ? Il m'a fait disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Il nie que j'existe à chaque fois qu'il regarde à travers moi. Et moi, je n'ai plus envie d'exister si pour lui je suis disparu. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Putain mais quoi, c'est parce que j'ai une bite ? T'en as une aussi, elle te dégoute la tienne ? Oui, non, et ta mère ?

Alors je fais le genre de conneries que je fais à chaque fois. Je me nourris de Baileys et de cigarettes mentholées, je passe la nuit dans n'importe quels bras et la journée à regarder le plafond. Je deviens une caricature. Et quand plus rien n'a de sens, je joue du violon à m'en écorcher le menton. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre d'être bien foutu, bien habillé, bien coiffé, parfumé, amusant, charmant, poli, dragueur, gentil ou méchant, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre d'exister si personne ne le sait ?

Enfoiré.  
Enfoiré.

Peut-être que dans une autre vie je serais capable de te briser comme tu m'as brisé, mais dans celle-ci de vie, je t'aime et ça fait un mal de chien.

Mais là, je vais juste chialer. Je vais juste chialer jusqu'à avoir le visage bouffi et je serais moche mais de toute façon tu ne me regardes pas, enfoiré. Et puis je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ta bouche, je revois tes bras, parce que je suis amoureux de toi, accroché comme une foutue tique, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Si tu me parlais, pourtant, si tu me disais juste, si tu me regardais et que tu me disais que t'en a rien à foutre de moi, que tu veux pas que je m'approche, si tu me faisais vraiment mal, peut être que j'aurais une chance, peut être que je pourrais te mettre dans une putain de case et te dire adieu, putain, si tu pouvais faire ça. Si tu pouvais me le dire clairement, si tu pouvais m'attraper par le col et taper ma tête contre un mur et me dire " Sasha ", si tu prononçais juste mon prénom... Si tu disais " Sasha, m'approche plus jamais, ne me parle plus jamais, j'étais drogué, t'aurais jamais dû, m'approche plus espèce de connard ", si tu faisais ça j'aurais une chance.

Sauf que toi, là, tu m'ignores tellement que je n’y arrive pas... Je n’arrive pas à effacer cette goutte d'espoir, cette minuscule ridicule pensée, ce truc en moi qui me dit qu'il y a autre chose, qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je n’arrive pas à t'effacer. A chaque fois que tu détournes la tête, ça fait mal à en crever, mais à chaque fois tu as cherché à m'éviter, et cette attention-là, même si c'est comme une lame, ça fait mal mais je sais que je suis dans ta tête. À chaque fois que tu ne me regardes pas je sais que je suis dans ta tête.

Je t'aime, enfoiré, je t'aime.

Et je ne peux pas me détacher de toi. Parce que en faisant tout ça, tu me retiens, tu me fais espérer, tu me fais me demander, pourquoi, tu me fais tellement mal que je ne peux pas lâcher, j'ai peur de crever. C'est pour ça que je continue Leo... C'est pour ça que je continue à te regarder. 

Parle-moi... Même si c'est pour hurler, même si c'est pour mentir encore, quelle que soit la raison, parle-moi, même si tu me détestes, j'ai besoin que tu t'adresses à moi. Dis-moi que j'existe, ou même regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me regardes au moins une fois. Je n’ai pas mérité ça. Ne me laisse pas crever comme ça.

Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi. Je suis désolé. Mais ne me laisse pas crever comme ça.  J'ai trop mal, mon amour.  Ça fait mal de ne plus exister. Et ce soir je vais m'endormir et je vais penser à toi, parce que je suis raide dingue de toi, et que tu peux me fouler aux pieds ça ne m'arrête pas.

Parce que je suis con et que je dois bien aimer souffrir.

Je n'arrive pas à exister autrement.


	16. Fichier présent sur la clef USB (2)

Type : Fichier PDF

Taille : 56Ko

Titre : [Partition Violon Je Vais t'Aimer](https://www.noviscore.fr/extrait-graphique-2882.jpg)

Inclut dans le dossier : Trucs Divers.


	17. Journal de Sasha - Vendredi 20 mars 2015.

Il... m'a... Il m'a... Il m'a vraiment ?

Je tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à écrire. Il a vraiment fait ça ? Est-ce que je rêve, ou quoi, hein ? Je rêve c'est ça ? J'ai encore trop bu, ou fumé la moquette, ou c'est le virus H1N1 ? Non parce que sérieusement, quel est le pourcentage de chance, pour que dans la VRAIE VIE RÉELLE, la putain de vraie vie réelle avec ta mère demain, pas celle que je ne fais que rêver, dans la vraie vie, le pourcentage de chance pour que Leo, le mec qui fait comme si je n'existais pas, fasse ça, hein ?

Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que Leo me défende ? C'est quoi le délire, il essaye de s'acheter une conduite ou bien ? Donc clairement, j'ai dû rêver, voilà c'est tout, ce n'est pas arrivé, fin. Et puis c'est arrivé d'un coup, c'est pas comme s'il avait commencé à me regarder à nouveau avant ou je ne sais pas. Non non.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je veux dire.... Je crois qu'il y a deux mois, j'aurais sauté partout en me mourant d'amour, mais là... Même pas. Parce que... Parce qu'il se fout bien de ma gueule. Non mais c'est vrai, attendez. Il ne peut pas faire semblant d'ignorer que j'existe et puis se la jouer grand prince et me défendre contre trois des connards de cette classe qui veulent se la jouer caïd en faisant trois blagues cochonnes au gay de service. Il ne peut pas c'est tout. Il ne peut pas faire comme si d'un seul coup, il se souciait de moi alors qu'il n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre du tout. Il n’a juste pas le droit. C'est trop facile.

Et je l'emmerde. Sérieusement. Parce que je sais qu'il m'aura fallu un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais ce mec est juste un enfoiré, voilà. Une saleté d'enfoiré qui me prend pour une peluche, pour un truc vide qui n'a pas de sentiments à l'intérieur. Il croit quoi, ce connard ? Qu'il va effacer tout ce temps où il s'est comporté comme un putain d'enfoiré qui n'en avait rien à foutre de rien juste parce que quand les trois débiles ont commencé à me coincer dans un coin des vestiaires et à me soulever de force mon tee-shirt, il a lancé un « foutez lui la paix » ? Il croit aux petits poneys ? Il va faire quoi ensuite ? M'apporter un gâteau avec marqué " DSL" en smarties ? Il a trop regardé Journal d'une princesse ?

Putain ce que je peux être énervé. C'est marrant parce que quand je relis mon journal à l'époque de notre rencontre, j'étais trop happy de la vie, genre « il m'a parlé, il m'a parlé » comme une petite sixième et tout alors que là, c'est comme si j'étais redescendu. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est que c'est trois pédés refoulés de mes deux aillent lui soulever son tee-shirt à lui, et puis quelques doigts dans le cul aussi histoire d'être correct. Mais bien sûr que non. Personne n'emmerde Leo. Personne n'emmerde le petit protégé du mec le plus populaire de tout le lycée.

Quelle tapette.

Oui c'est moi la tapette dans l'histoire, oui je vous emmerde, CQFD.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que c'est un enfoiré. Et que je m'en veux de pas lui avoir dit que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir dit « MEC T'ES PATHETIQUE » Parce que c'est ça qu'il est, le petit Leo. Pathétique. Super beaucoup pathétique.

BREF. De toute façon j'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de ce connard. J'ai mieux à faire. Sincèrement. Alors pour changer, je vais sortir, je vais fumer, je vais m'asseoir sur le bord de la passerelle piétonne et je vais réfléchir à l'opportunité de sauter. Et puis je ne vais pas le faire parce qu’il ne faudrait pas abuser non plus. Je vais rentrer, je vais sortir, je vais baiser je vais dormir et tout va recommencer etc. etc. etc.

Fais chier.

Est-ce que je vais tomber amoureux, un jour ? Est-ce que je vais aimer et être aimé en retour ? je voudrais juste ne plus craquer pour des enfoirés. Je voudrais juste que quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras sans rien me demander de plus.

Je voudrais juste que quelqu'un m'aime...

 

 


	18. Journal de Sasha - Lundi 6 avril 2015.

Mais pour qui il se prend, exactement ? Il croit vraiment qu'il peut arriver comme ça la gueule enfarinée ? Non mais sérieusement, j'étais vraiment amoureux de.... D'un con pareil ?

Oui je ne parle que de Leo, mais en même temps il ne se passe rien dans ma vie. Je sors, je bois, je m'envoie en l'air, j'étudie un peu, je fais beaucoup de violon, je m'envoie encore en l'air, je ne bouffe pas, je m'achète plein de fringues de luxe, je dessine de nouveaux tatouages que j'ai toujours la flemme d'aller faire, je dors, je fume, je sors, je m'envoie en l'air, je fais du violon et puis je recommence. Passionnant.

Donc, Leo. Leo qui, un beau matin, alors que, je vous rappelle qu'on se parle toujours pas hein, Leo qui arrive comme une fleur.

\- Sasha ?

Wholala il connaît mon prénom MESDAMES MESSIEURS NON SEULEMENT IL CAUSE MAIS ENCORE IL CONNAIT MON PRENOM. Mieux qu'un singe savant.... Connard.

Bref. Je ne réponds pas, ma salive a des utilisations gravement plus intéressantes que de causer à ce con, genre faire des trucs à des mecs plus sympa et moins hautains – je ne ferais pas de dessins mais, je sais pas, quand il m'a parlé j'étais sidéré et puis j'étais heureux et l'instant d'après j'étais énervé alors au final, j'ai pas parlé. Au contraire. je l'ai regardé genre  T'AS VU JE SUIS MOINS UN ENFOIRÉ QUE TOI, MOI JE TE REGARDE QUAND TU PARLES JE T'IGNORES PAS PUTAIN.

\- On pourrait parler ?

Je ne parlerais pas. Je ne dirais pas un mot. Tu peux chialer pour entendre ma voix enfoiré, toi et tes saloperies, toi et tes airs hautains, toi et tes yeux couleur de pluie et tes putains de taches de rousseur, je n’avais jamais vu que t'avais des taches de rousseur, merde. J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- On va ailleurs ?

Et je me disais, mais il est sérieux putain, il est sérieux, il veut quoi, que je lui fasse des trucs dans un placard ? Mais qu'il prenne une putain de corde et qu'il se fasse un joli petit nœud autour du cou, je sais pas moi, pourquoi je ne dis pas non, hein ? Pourquoi je dis oui, pourquoi j'ouvre la bouche pour parler ? Parce que j'ai dit oui, là, avec la bouche et tout, avec le son.

On se retrouve tous les deux dans un coin et j'ai cette impression, comme si j'allais me faire salement engueuler, comme si j'avais fait une connerie, et il me regarde sans rien dire et il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, merde, pourquoi il fait ça ?

\- Écoute, heu...

Il penche la tête en avant et ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux et il les remet en place du bout des doigts. Quand il redresse la tête en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, il me sourit. Un petit sourire un peu gêné, un peu compliqué, un petit sourire qui me tue.

Je retombe amoureux. Pour un petit moment seulement vous allez voir, mais quand même.

\- Je voulais juste savoir...

Parle, mais parle, je ne sais même pas ce que tu dis, je regarde juste ta bouche et tu vas voir, c'est moi qui vais te traîner dans ce placard pour qu'on fasse l'amour pour de bon, tu vas voir. Merde à quoi tu joues à être mignon comme ça, j'ai complètement oublié que t'étais un enfoiré, j'ai juste envie que ça soit toi. J'ai envie que ça soit toi, tu comprends ? Celui qui est sur cette terre pour moi, celui qui va m'aimer à jamais. J'ai envie que ce soit toi, j'ai besoin que ce soit toi.

\- ...Au Nouvel An, je sais que ça fait longtemps maintenant mais, comment est-ce que... Et puis, lequel de nous deux a commencé à embrasser l'autre, genre.

\- C'est toi.

Et là je me rue sur lui et je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces.

... Non, heu, dans mes rêves en fait.

 En fait je ne dis rien. Parce que... Parce que je ne sais pas où il veut en venir mais je crois que la température de mon corps est montée à 100°C et que mon sang est en train de bouillir. Alors je ne dis rien. Je le regarde avec la bouche ouverte en me demandant si je peux lui demander un rendez-vous ou si c'est un peu trop tôt. Et, pendant un long moment, je ne peux vraiment pas répondre du tout. Il finit par me regarder étrangement, alors je murmure juste " Toi."

Il fronce les sourcils. Je commence à dire, tu m'as plaqué contre le mur de la piscine mais Il secoue la tête. Il dit « non ». Je comprends pas.

\- Mais si, c'était toi.

\- Le seul qui est gay dans l'histoire c'est toi, donc non.

Oh whoah. C'était d'une telle violence, ça.

\- Ne me pose pas la question si tu me crois pas.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en lui. A l'intérieur. Parce qu'il reste impassible, il était si souriant il y a une minute, craquant, timide et là, il est... Si méchant et froid et... J'essaye de me défendre mais j'y arrive pas. Pas bien.

\- Ça te panique tant que ça d'imaginer que t'as pu aimer...

\- Non. ça ne me panique pas. Mais moi je me serais pas jeté sur toi, même défoncé. Parce que tu ne m'intéresse pas. Alors que toi si. Toi tu t'es jeté sur moi alors que je n’étais pas dans mon état normal. Parce que t'es vraiment un enfoiré.

Et il s'en va et me laisse là. Après m'avoir dit des méchancetés.

Il m'a fait retombé amoureux et une minute plus tard, il m'a brisé le cœur une seconde fois.

J'ai quitté le lycée avant de me mettre à chialer. Je suis rentré chez moi et je n'arrivais même pas à jouer du violon tellement mes doigts tremblaient. Alors je me suis roulé en boule dans mon lit, et j'ai chialé. Je chiale, là

_Plus tard._

Quand j'ai eu fini de chialer, j'ai appelé n'importe quel mec de mon répertoire. Dans ses bras, j'ai essayé d'oublier, mais je le savais déjà, que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Pas cette fois, pas quand on m'a fait si mal, quand on pense de moi des trucs si nuls. Alors quand il est retombé dans mes draps, je suis allé m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je me suis glissé sous le jet d'eau tellement chaud que je deviens rouge vif en 15secondes.

Et j'ai chialé jusqu'à que mes yeux me fassent mal.


	19. Journal de Sasha - Samedi 9 mai 2015.

Je ne suis pas chez moi, là. Je suis chez ce mec. Maxime je crois. Je sais plus. Dans mon répertoire il y avait juste marqué " M, 6, 9, <3  ". C'est un code. Initiale, performances, ....Quota de... gentillesse, et le smiley parce que je suis trop mignon <3.

Donc c'est peut-être ... Martin...ou Mika... Ou M... Un autre prénom en M. Il dort, là. Il est allongé dans les draps à côté de moi et je le regarde dormir. Il n'est pas très beau. Il a la peau trop pâle avec toutes ces taches de rousseur et ces cheveux en bordel comme de la paille. Et son studio est juste complètement minable, en fait. Dans la banlieue, loin de chez moi. Mais je ne savais pas où aller.

J'écris avec la lumière qui filtre par la porte de la salle de bains. L'endroit est un peu glauque. Il y a des cartons de pizza qui traîne, de la poussière. Tout ce bordel informatique et les draps sont tachés, de tas de trucs. Mais en même temps, je m'y sens bien. Je ne sais pas. Il fait chaud. Tiède. Ça a quelque chose de douillet. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que M...Machin me rassure. Il n'est pas très beau, et au lit ce n’est pas non plus un as, mais... il est gentil. Et parfois j'oublie à quel point ça me manque. Que quelqu'un soit gentil avec moi.

Enfin bref. C'était vraiment une soirée de merde, dans tous les cas. Je suis rentré chez moi à peut-être vingt-trois heures. Et il y avait ma mère dans le salon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'habite même pas ici. Elle passe à l'improviste maintenant. Plus seulement le dimanche pour vérifier que je vais bien et me filer de l'argent. Toujours est-il qu'elle était avachie dans le canapé, avec une coupe de Veuve Clicquot, en train de rire. Et sur le canapé d'en face, il y avait un mec que j'ai présupposé être son petit ami, mais qu malgré sa tête de loveur, avait l'air à peine assez âgé pour voter dans tous les pays. Et elle riait et quand je suis entré, elle a soulevé par deux doigts quelque chose que j'ai mis un petit temps à reconnaître. Mon journal.

Et elle disait, je ne comprenais pas bien parce qu'elle parlait à toute vitesse et que j'étais tellement en colère que j'entendais plus rien, elle disait Alors comme ça Sasha, chéri, alors comme ça tu es amoureux et tu ne le dis pas à ta maman ? Et puis elle a renversé un peu de vin sur mon journal, et elle m'a cité :

« Son visage était la pluie.

Le déluge de son visage est passé dans mon cœur

Et je suis tombé amoureux comme on se noie. »

\- Je ne te savais pas poète, mon chéri.

Et elle rigolait et elle avait le hoquet à cause de l'alcool et elle était morte de rire de ce que j'avais écrit et plus les secondes passaient plus je m'en rendais compte qu'elle avait fouillé ma chambre qu'elle avait trouvé mon journal qu'elle l'avait lu qu'elle s'en moquait qu'elle rigolait que son mec me regardait qu'elle en tachait les pages avec son vin et puis avant que j'ai pu finir tout à fais de me rendre compte je l'ai frappé.

Elle s'est débattu, on a crié, je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, j'étais juste fou de rage, et puis elle me frappait aussi, j'ai récupéré mon journal et cette salope me hurlait de me casser de sa putain de baraque et je lui disais Mais t'habite même pas ici putain et cet appart il est à papa pas à toi tu me vires pas de chez moi. Mais elle voulait pas me lâcher, elle voulait pas arrêter de hurler alors j'ai foutu mon violon dans mon sac parce que la dernière fois elle l'avait cassé dans un accès de rage, mon journal et puis je suis ressorti parce que je ne voulais pas rester avec elle, parce que j'avais mal au cœur et que je n'avais peur d'elle. Et je me suis trouvé comme un con dans la rue à vingt-trois heures trente.

J'ai traversé le fleuve et je me suis assis sur la berge, en face de l'appartement de Leo et je voyais sa fenêtre toujours allumée et ce n'était pas juste. Parce que même dans des moments comme ça je pensais encore à cet enfoiré et j'avais envie de grimper à sa fenêtre et de lui demander de s'occuper de moi mais c'était un enfoiré et il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi alors j'ai fouillé mon répertoire en me disant que dans la centaine de mecs que j'avais fréquenté depuis que j'étais ici il y en avait bien un qui... Sauf que je me suis heurté à quelques problèmes.

D'abord je ne prends pas souvent le numéro des mecs. En général, on ne rentre même pas chez moi, je veux dire... Y a des toilettes, des alcôves, des portes cochères, ce n'est pas pour les chiens, pas besoin d'un lit, si ? Non, clairement pas. Et puis quand je les ramène chez moi, en général, ce n'est pas non plus... C'est plus... Voilà ma chambre, tac tac, salut au plaisir, vous voyez.

Je prends pas les numéros des gens. Je veux dire, sauf si j'ai envie de les revoir. Mais j'ai rarement envie de les revoir. Résultat, il n’y avait que cinq numéros de gens qui habitait dans le périmètre, en plus de quelques numéros de gens du lycée bien sûr. Mais plutôt me tirer une balle que de me faire héberger par les petits connards de mon lycée. Et puis j'étais assis en face de chez Leo à chialer un coup et j'ai regardé les cinq numéros, et j'ai appelé M. Max, là. Machin. Le mec dans le lit.

Parce que...

...

Parce que je les notes, vous voyez. Et certes, 6/10 ce n'est pas top, mais je n’avais pas vraiment envie. Enfin... Enfin si mais... J'avais juste envie que... D'un câlin. Et pour ça, 9/10 c'est bien. Enfin voilà. Du coup... je l'ai appelé, et clairement, il n’avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Alors j'ai dû un peu lui rafraîchir la mémoire, même si moi aussi j'avais du mal à le remettre, à vrai dire.

 " Tu sais, Sasha, on a couché ensemble y a un mois ou deux, heu... " et je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Mais il m'a filé son adresse et j'ai pris un taxi. Et je me suis retrouvé là, avec mon violon, mon journal et rien d'autre. Il était minuit. Je n'avais pas envie de raconter ma vie. Pas envie de chialer dans ses bras parce que ça le gênerait. Je voulais juste un câlin. Alors quand on a eu fini de coucher ensemble dans le canapé lit déplié, dans les draps plein de sueur, je me suis blotti contre son torse et parce que c'est un gentil, il m'a fait un câlin.

Il m'a même gardé dans ses bras, jusqu'à s'endormir, et ça c'était bien.

Et là j'écris, parce qu'il est gentil mais que son studio est minable et sent le renfermé et que je n’ai pas envie d'être là, que j'aurais dû me payer une chambre d'hôtel au lieu de l'appeler, mais que je voulais juste ne pas être seul, voilà tout. Il n'est pas si moche, au fond. Sa peau est douce. Ses mains sont calleuses. Il est gentil.

Alors je vais arrêter d'écrire, maintenant. Je vais voir si je peux avoir un autre câlin.

 

 


	20. Journal de Sasha – Lundi 6 juillet 2013.

Au départ, c'est ma psy qui a eu l'idée du journal. Oui, c'est cliché, je vous l'accorde. Toujours est-il que voilà. Du coup, au début, j'essayais de le tenir tous les jours comme un garçon parfait. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait je n’étais pas un garçon parfait. Du tout. Que dalle. Raté. Faux. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me casserais le cul à écrire dans mon journal tous les jours. Je n'ai rien contre me casser le cul mais j'ai de meilleurs options pour y parvenir.

Bref. Du coup, on est en juillet, la dernière fois que j'ai écrit on était en mai... La vie quoi. De toute façon il se passe quoi exactement dans ma vie ? Bah rien. Que dalle encore. J'ai passé le bac de français et je n’en ai aucun souvenir. Pour vous dire comme ma vie me passionne. Tout ça pour dire que c'est les grandes vacances, que la maison de mon père en suisse est en RÉNOVATION et que je dois rester tout seul dans cet appart tout l'été ou partir en vacances avec ma mère.

...

Ouais.

Du coup j'ai fait les courses pour deux mois parce que je ne dégagerais pas d'ici. Voilà... Et sinon, dans le genre nouvelle passionnante de folie, je suis invité à la PREMIÈRE POOL PARTY DE L’ÉTÉ de ma classe C'EST TROP GENIAL OUAIISIISIISIAZHFUAFUIAJOAZK.

Oui c'est ironique. Mais je vais y aller quand même. Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. J'ai jamais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est en vacances, je me lève à 21h, je me couche à 6h du matin, je dors donc quinze heures, vous êtes trop forts. Bon en fait je dois en dormir environ cinq, mais j'en passe dix à fumer dans mon lit en regardant le plafond ou en lisant du porno et puis parfois je joue du violon. Je me fais gravement chier et ça ne fait qu'une semaine.

La probabilité qu'en rentrant fin août ma mère me trouve mort dans le salon augmente de jour en jour. J'en suis au point où je pourrais avoir des envies suicidaires juste pour cesser de m'emmerder. Parce que je m'emmerde mais tellement.Bon voilà. Donc il est 21h. La soirée commençait à 18h. Il serait temps que j'y aille.


	21. Journal de Sasha – Mardi 7 juillet 2015.

J'hésite. Vraiment j'hésite. Posons-nous les bonnes questions.

Est-ce que Leo est un enfoiré ?

Ouais.

Est-ce que Leo m'emmerde ?

Ouais.

Est-ce que j'ai envie qu'il me retourne contre le mur ?

ET COMMENT.

Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai juste le cœur qui commence à pomper trop de sang et si on m'ouvrait les veines ça ferait jet de 8m. Parce que je craque tellement sur lui qu'à ce stade on dit plus craquer sûr, on dit être totalement à fond à fond à fond amoureux. Et à chaque fois, JE LUI BALANCE DES VANNES. J'ai des putains de problème. Bref.

Donc. Déjà, honnêtement, quand je suis arrivé à la fête, je me sentais un poil con. Tous les mecs étaient là dans la piscine ou assis sur le bord, en maillot ou en short débardeur, il y avait foule, on se serait cru dans une fête à l'américaine, tout le monde rigolait, sono, bouffe, alcool, tout ça quoi. Déjà, quinze mecs torses nus dans la piscine, perso ça me met de bonne humeur. Même quand le connard homophobe totalement gay refoulé de ma classe m'attrape par derrière, me colle la main sur la ceinture et me demande par lequel j'ai le plus envie de me faire mettre sale tapette. Ça me met quand même de bonne humeur.

Tout ça pour dire. Je cherche Leo. Évidemment. Je ne renonce jamais. Et pour pouvoir l'ignorer avec brio, faut d'abord que je le trouve.

Il était assis sur la balançoire. Avec une fille à ses pieds bien sûr. Habillé comme toujours, en slim et en tee shirt à manches longues relevées sur ses avant-bras. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il fait chaud merde, encore que, il est 22h, mais même, mais bref. Je ne suis pas en short non plus donc... Je croise son regard, il me sourit et je détourne la tête comme s'il ne méritait pas mon attention. Alors qu'à ce moment, j'avais DÉJÀ envie de lui sauter dessus.  Je ne vais pas vous raconter la soirée, elle craignait. Enfin non mais je me suis barré tôt quand même. Vers 2h du matin je crois. Encore assez net. C'était loin, mais je ne sais pas, j'en eu envie de rentrer à pieds. En longeant le fleuve ça pouvait être sympa. Donc j'ai fait ça. Et j'étais quasiment chez moi quand j'ai entendu un bruit de course derrière moi et je l'ai vu.

Lui non, parce qu'il courrait avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Quand il est passé à côté de moi j'ai appelé, il a sursauté et il s'est cassé la gueule.

(BIEN FAIT POUR TOI GROS CON)

Mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, là. On était seuls, je ne sais pas... J'avais toujours autant envie de lui, merde. Et le truc c'est que quand je dis ça, c'est que c'est pas comme si j'avais juste envie, de faire l'amour ou un truc comme ça, c'est encore moins clair, encore plus physique, je crois que ce dont j'avais envie c'était de le coller contre moi et de serrer, serrer jusqu'à me fondre. Je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, il ne l'a pas prise et je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Alors j'ai dit :

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu as toujours cette façon de t'écarter des gens et de ranger tes mains dans tes poches.

Et il a rougi et je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que je venais d'avouer que je l'observais pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui l'ignore. On a parlé. De ça. Comme ça. D'un coup. On marchait vers chez nous et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'aimait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et puis on discutait et là, il m'a dit que quand il buvait il devenait tactile. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Je sais ouais. Bourré tu t'es tapé la moitié de la classe.

Il a eu l'air... mais tellement blessé. Alors qu'au fond ça ne devrait pas être blessant, mais le ton l'était, peut être. Il a repoussé ses cheveux en arrière, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Il a cligné des yeux. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air mal et c'était étrange à voir. Puis il a froncé les sourcils. On était arrivé devant chez moi, il m'a dit, je ne l'oublierais jamais, il m'a dit :

\- Et toi tu n’aimes personne, tu nous méprise tous mais t'as tellement personne à qui parler que tu viens quand même à toutes les soirées, ça aussi c'est la vérité, non ?

C'était tellement méchant. Tellement pas lui de balancer une pique pareille et je l'avais pas mérité, c'était pas équivalent. C'est pas mon genre de frapper, pas avec les poings, avec les mots je peux, taper plus fort que lui. Alors on s'est regardé, si proches et j'avais même pas envie de l'embrasser ;

\- Et s’il y avait le moindre de tes potes par ici tu continuerais à me traiter comme de la merde et à pas m'adresser la parole.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je crois que je me sentais comme Peeta Mellark peignant Rue couverte de fleurs. Je voulais qu'il se sente coupable. Coupable d'être un enfoiré. Coupable de m'avoir fait mal au cœur. Coupable de m'avoir fait tombé amoureux. Coupable de m'avoir rendu incapable de savoir si je préférais lui balancer une droite pour qu'il tombe dans le fleuve ou le supplier de me prendre derrière la porte, tout de suite. Coupable de m'avoir rendu con alors qu'il n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Coupable. Coupable. Coupable.

Je le déteste. Je l'aime.

Enfoiré.

 

 

 

 


	22. Journal de Sasha - Lundi 13 juillet 2015.

 

Je ne sais pas bien.... Ce que je suis sensé penser. Je me sens bizarre. Mal. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, je crois que je suis juste... En fait je crois que je suis juste super excité. Et c'est drôle parce qu'après ce long effort pour rester impassible, quand je suis retourné dans mon immeuble, je trépignais complètement, et maintenant je me sens mal tellement c'est fort.

Je vais tout écrire parce que j'ai l'impression que je commence déjà à oublier des trucs et pourtant ça a pas de sens parce que ça pas duré longtemps du tout mais c'était tellement.... invraisemblable. Intense. Tout ce que je ressentais qui se bousculait.

Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi mais depuis quelques jours, avant d'aller me coucher, je descends, je m'assois sur la berge du fleuve et je fume une clope. Sachant qu'avant d'aller me coucher, ça correspond à 6h30 du matin, au bas mot, quand le soleil se lève tout à foit. Ça fait peut être une semaine que je fais ça. Et je regarde le fleuve et...

La vérité c'est que ça ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci. Quand c'était encore les cours, je voyais des gens et j'avais quelque chose à faire de mes journées. Mais là... Je ne fais plus rien du tout. J'ai passé les six derniers jours à jouer du violon, à traîner sur des sites de culs et à regarder le plafond en fumant des cigarettes. Alors c'est vrai que ça n'allait pas très bien, ce matin sur le fleuve. Et j'avais ces idées débiles et puis j'ai tourné la tête et Leo était là. Et je crois qu'il était aussi surpris que moi. Je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas vu avant que je tourne la tête vers lui.

On s'est regardé, et le truc c'est que... Je n'avais pas envie. Parce que j'aurais tellement voulu, je suis tellement amoureux de lui, j'aurais tellement voulu lui demander : « Leo, prends moi dans tes bras, dis-moi que toi tu ne veux pas que je me jette dans le fleuve, dis-moi que ça a un sens pour toi, que j'existe. Dis-moi tout ça parce que j'ai envie de mourir ». Mais il me détestait et j'avais peur parce qu'il s'il me disait quoi que ce soit de méchant je crois que je me serais jeté directement dans l'eau sous ses yeux en espérant qu'il se haïrait toute sa vie. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il a hésité un long moment et puis il s'est assis tout doucement à côté de moi, les jambes tournées vers la route, à l'envers de moi. Il ne me regardait pas, mais sa présence... Je n'arrivais pas à savoir. C'était un cadeau et j'avais peur qu'il se retourne contre moi.

Et puis il a demandé tout doucement : « Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? ». J'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, je les avais oubliés. Je ne les avais pas quittés de la journée. J'écoutais le même son depuis une dizaine d'heures. L'orage et la pluie. Une musique d'ambiance. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Alors je lui ai tendu un écouteur. Il l'a mis puis il a fermé les yeux. Assis sur la rive du fleuve, à 6h30 du matin, on a écouté le bruit d'orage et de pluie qui résonnait plus fort dans mon cœur que dans mes oreilles. Et puisqu'il avait fermé les yeux, ça voulait dire que j'avais le droit de le regarder.

Je l'ai regardé de toutes mes forces. Son torse penché en arrière, un peu, appuyé sur ses bras tendus, la tête en arrière aussi, les cheveux qui tombaient légèrement sur son visage. En short de course, avec ses jambes nues que je n'avais jamais vues, tous les deux le même air impassible. Même si moi j'avais à chaque seconde un peu plus furieusement envie de lui. Et quand je dis ça je crois pas que les gens pourraient comprendre, que cette envie dont je parle tout le temps c’est pas vraiment de faire l’amour, c’est de ce truc qu’il y a après, c’est qu’on on retombe et qu’on se regarde, ce truc je le connais à peine mais je le désire de toutes mes forces, c’est être aimé.

Je lui ai arraché l'écouteur et j'ai repassé mes jambes du bon côté avant de craquer. Je partais sans le regarder, sa voix douce a murmuré : « A demain ».

Alors voilà. J'ai toujours un peu envie de me jeter dans le fleuve, donc demain même heure, j'y retourne. Et s’il ne vient pas, et bien je me jette. Voilà tout.

 

Et s’il pouvait m'aimer ?

 


	23. Journal de Sasha – Mardi 14 juillet 2015.

 

Il était là.

Ce matin, il était là. Il est venu. J'ai tellement essayé de m'en foutre. De toute mes forces, j'ai essayé de m'en foutre, vraiment. De me dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine. J'ai même failli ne pas y aller. Après tout je n’avais pas BESOIN de descendre pour fumer. J'avais tellement envie qu'il soit là et ça allait me faire tellement mal s'il n'y était pas. Et il y était.

Je suis descendu, la lumière de l'aube était belle. Je me suis assis sur le rebord, les jambes vers l'eau avec ma cigarette, le cliquetis du métal quand je l'allume, la douceur de l'air, la couleur du ciel. Et je l'ai regardé sur l'autre rive, petite silhouette grise, courir, traverser le pont et quand il a été sur ma berge à moi, j'ai regardé ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je le regardais. Il était venu et ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires, parce que j'arrivais encore moins à savoir si je l'aimais ou si je le détestais. Il s'est arrêté à côté de moi, il ne souriait pas. Il n'a pas parlé, il s'est assis les mains de chaque côté de ses hanches comme les siennes. Un espace entre les deux, parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le touche.

 - Salut.

\- Salut.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle. Peut-être pour cacher qu'on a peur.

\- Tu écoutes quoi, cette fois ?

Je me suis insulté mentalement parce que j'avais oublié, alors que ça aurait dû être primordial la musique que j'écoutais puisqu'il allait me poser la question, mais j'avais oublié et je l'ai détesté de poser cette question vu que j'écoutais très exactement la même chose que la veille.

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai regardé mes pieds, j'ai regardé l'eau et je crois que je me suis penché. Sa main est apparue devant mes yeux et elle tenait un écouteur.

\- Je peux te faire écouter quelque chose ?

Quand j'ai pris l'écouteur ses doigts sont restés sur les miens. Pas longtemps, une seconde peut être.  Mais c'était bien. Mon bras a frôlé le sien quand je l'ai reposé mais il n'a pas bougé.  Alors pendant les trois minutes quelque chose de la musique que je n'écoutais pas, nos bras se touchaient. Peut-être que les poils hérissés du mien allaient faire des nœuds avec ceux du sien. Ou peut-être pas. Et... c'est tout. La musique était douce, un autre truc de piano, comme celui qu'il m'avait fait écouter près de neuf mois auparavant. Le même artiste. Brian Crain, là. Mais c'est tout. Il était assis, j'étais assis, nos bras se frôlaient, on écoutait la même musique et j'étais tellement heureux.

Je ne suis pas heureux mais je suis content. Je lui en veux aussi, parce qu'il a fallu que je me désintéresse de lui pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, c'est typique et c'est chiant. Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que ça ne peut mener nul part, je n’arrive pas à me dire que ce mec n'est qu'un con et tout ça. Il est différent, je le sais. Je le sens.

Alors quand la musique a été fini, on est restés quelques instants encore à regarder la lumière sur le fleuve. J'aurais tout donné pour prendre sa main, pour pouvoir l'embrasser, parce que l'air été doux, que la musique était belle, que j'étais amoureux.

Mais c'est lui qui est parti en premier. Qui a dit :

\- A demain.

Est ce qu'il va revenir demain ? Et s'il ne revient pas demain ? Il est 7h30. Maintenant je vais dormir. Je crois que je vais rêver de ses mains frôlant les miennes sur la pierre.

 


	24. Journal de Sasha - Mercredi 15 juillet 2015.

 

Il est venu. Il est encore venu. Et c'est fou à quelle vitesse on est pris dans cette espèce de routine. Mais c'est dur aussi parce que ça y est, ça ne fait que trois fois mais c'est bon, je suis incapable de m'en foutre maintenant. Ça veut dire que s'il cesse de venir je vais avoir mal. Je vais avoir putain de mal. Et il y a quelque chose de réellement injuste dans la nature humaine, parce qu'on en veut toujours plus et le simple fait qu'il croise mon regard me mettait au comble du ravissement il y a quelques mois mais maintenant, ça ne me fait plus ... Grand-chose. Enfin si, je veux dire, n'allez pas croire que je me lasse, ce n'est pas ça. C'est qu'il m'en faut plus. Il m'en faut toujours plus. Parce que ce mec est ma drogue, plus forte que toutes celles que je fume que je croque ou que je m'injecte. Et ce matin... Quand son petit doigt est passé par-dessus le mien, c'était plus fort que baiser contre le mur d'une boite de nuit.

Sans charre.

De toute façon, baiser-contre-le-mur-d'une-boite-de-nuit, ça ne fait pas grand chose. Rien de vrai. Seulement des courants dans le corps, quand l'esprit est dilué.

J'avais l'impression que tous les poils de mon bras étaient pointés raides vers sa peau et essayait de l'attirer. Nos bras faisaient plus que se frôler cette fois, ils se touchaient, ils se touchaient pour de vrai, ils s'appuyaient, et le coté de nos mains aussi et c'était bon. On regardait la lumière sur le fleuve, on ne parlait pas mais j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et je crois que lui aussi, je n’entendais même pas la musique qu'il avait choisi, j'entendais le sang battre très fort dans mes oreilles. Je crois que toutes mes émotions, pensées et sensations étaient contenues dans ma peau qui touchait la sienne. C'était comme une brûlure mais une bonne. Et très doucement, avec un genre de lenteur du type un millimètre par seconde, j'ai descendu la tête vers son épaule.

Quand je l'ai frôlé, il s'est dégagé un peu et j'ai cru qu'il allait partir et je crois que j'ai eu peur, alors j'ai glissé mon doigt sous le sien, pour le retenir. Mais sous. Parce que c'était moins... vif que de le mettre dessus. Dieu est dans les détails.

Il a laissé son petit doigt. Il a serré le mien. Et je jure qu'une partie de moi est morte d'orgasme insensé sur le coup.

Sans charre.


	25. Journal de Sasha – Jeudi 16 juillet 2015.

Et ça recommence. Je descends. Je m'assois. Il me rejoint. Il me tend un écouteur. On écoute de la musique, son bras collé contre le mien. Sa chaleur. Les poils sur son bras et sur le mien. Nos doigts enlacés sur la pierre. Rapprochements pas à pas. Et c'est long, et c'est bon, et romantique et...

Et c'est frustrant et étrange. Non mais sérieusement, ce mec sort d’où ? Je veux dire, il est adorable et tout et je suis méchamment amoureux, je ne dis pas, mais... Enfin je ne sais pas, il a quand même baisé la moitié de la classe, il est quoi, timide ? C'est mignon hein... Mais je commence à avoir légèrement envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure si je puis me permettre. Parce que je mentirais si je disais que quand je pense à lui, c'est des promenades mains dans la main que j'ai en tête.

Le pire dans l'affaire, c'est qu'hier je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux que je me débarrasse de cette frustration, que ça serait plus simple, parce que ça devient dur, là, d'être à côté de lui sur la berge sans... Sans rien. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, mais lui tenir à moitié la main c'est dur quoi... Et puis après je me dis que je suis qu'un con, j'entends vingt mille discours féministes sur le consentement et comme quoi les besoins masculins blabla c'est de la connerie, et c'est vrai mais c'est pas masculin mes besoins c'est juste les miens c'est juste ce truc en moi qui courre partout pour pas mourir.

Du coup hier soir je suis allé ramasser un mec, je l'ai même ramené chez moi, c'est dire. Mais rien à faire. Quand je suis descendu tout à l'heure voir Leo... J'étais toujours aussi frustré.  Parce que je n’ai pas juste envie de m'envoyer en l'air, c'est ça le truc. C'est de lui dont j'ai envie. De quelque chose d'en plus de son corps et de son coeur, de quelque chose dans le ventre que je ne sais pas définir.

Et merde.


	26. Journal de Sasha – Vendredi 17 juillet 2015.

 

Je. Vais. Craquer. Je n’en peux vraiment plus. Son air timide me rend cinglé. J'avais toute sa main dans la mienne, je caressais sa peau et je me suis dit que... Voilà, on pouvait s'embrasser là. Je veux dire, ça fait cinq jours qu'on regarde le soleil se lever sur le fleuve, en se tenant la main et en écoutant de la musique. C'est bon quoi. On a fait assez de préliminaires là, on peut s'embrasser. Y a un lever de soleil, c'est romantique tout ce qu'il faut... Mais quand j'ai commencé à genre... me pencher... il a fui.

Classe. Très sincèrement il me fatigue presque. En même temps je trouve ça super adorable, genre Leo le mec trop renfermé de la vie, cœur pur dans sa tour d'argent, mais c'est un tout petit peu fatiguant. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais vouloir coucher avec ? Ça va prendre des mois... Faut que j'accélère tout ça sinon je vais mourir de vieillesse avant de l'avoir entendu me dire je t'aime.

Demain je l'embrasse. Voilà. Rien à foutre.


	27. Journal de Sasha – Samedi 18 juillet 2015.

 

 ...D'accord je suis vraiment con. J'ai paniqué.  C'était comme toujours, on se tenait la main, les doigts emmêlés et ça c'était bien, et quand je tournais la tête je voyais son visage, il rougissait un peu et c'était ... C'était beau. Quand la chanson a été finie, il a eu ce petit mouvement de recul qu'il a toujours mais je tenais sa main. Je tenais sa main et il n’était pas question que je la lâche. Après tout ce moment à me la jouer, à dire que j'avais envie et tout... Là, devant le fait accompli... J'étais mort de peur.

C'est beau, un premier baiser. Ça doit être beau. Je trouve en tout cas. Et c'est vrai que le cadre était idéal. La peur qui me broyait les cotes était merveilleuse. Alors j'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi en fait. Ça dépendrait de lui. S'il me lançait LE regard, ça voudrait dire oui. Mais il regardait droit devant lui. Ses joues avaient une belle couleur de fruit mûr et il fixait l'autre côté de la berge sans ciller.  Mort de peur.

J'ai murmuré son prénom. Il a baissé les yeux tout doucement, vers l'eau, mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Ça me brûlait à l'intérieur du corps, ça me brûlait de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Alors je me suis penché vers lui, j'ai fermé fort les yeux... Et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Juste une seconde. Puis j'ai repassé mes jambes du bon côté et j'ai fuis.

Je viens de me rendre compte. Pour la première fois, aucun de nous d'eux n'a dit « à demain » en partant. Merde. J'ai tout fait foirer.


	28. Conversation Gtalk – Dimanche 19 juillet 2015, 02h42

Sasha : Tu ne dors toujours pas.

Leo : Comment tu le sais ?

Sasha : Parce que tu n'as pas fermé tes volets et que la lumière est allumée.

Leo : Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de te demander comment tu le sais.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha : Est-ce que tu me trouves flippant ?

Leo : Non, je ne te trouve pas flippant.

Sasha : Alors tu viendras, tout à l'heure ?

Leo est en train d'écrire.

Leo : Oui, je viendrais.

Sasha : Tu m'en veux pour ce matin ?

Leo : Est-ce que tu as essayé de m'embrasser et tu t'es ravisé ?

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha : Non.

Leo : Alors non. Est-ce que tu me vois ? Tu vois juste qu'il y a de la lumière ou est-ce que tu me vois ?

Sasha : Non Leo je ne te regarde pas avec mes jumelles, j'ai juste vu qu'il y avait de la lumière.

Leo : C'est allumé chez toi ?

Sasha : Non, mais je peux allumer un instant pour que tu vois ou c'est. Tu veux ?

Leo : Oui s'il te plait.

Sasha : Tu as vu ?

Leo : Est-ce que c'est la lumière de ta chambre que tu as allumée ?

Sasha : Oui.

Leo : J'ai envie de venir dans ta chambre.

Leo est en train d'écrire.

Leo : Je voulais dire pour voir la vue.

Sasha : Je sais Leo. Ne panique pas.

Leo : Je ne panique pas.

Sasha : Est-ce que tu as envie que je te fasse paniquer ?

Leo : Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai envie que tu me fasses paniquer ?

Sasha : Non.

Leo est en train d'écrire.

Leo est en train d'écrire.

 Leo : C'est pour fumer que tu sors tous les matins ?

Sasha : Oui.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Leo : Je vais me rendormir Sasha. A tout à l'heure.

Sasha : A tout à l'heure Leo.

 


	29. Journal de Sasha - Dimanche 19 juillet 2015.

ON SE REVOIT CE SOIR ON SE REVOIT CE SOIR BORDEL DE Aaaaahhhh je vais mourir je suis pire que la fille de mon ancienne belle-mère quand elle a rencontré le chauve de The Wanted. Quand il me l'a proposé, j'ai pris l'air le plus "ouais ché pas pourquoi pas bon okaaayyy " que j'avais en stock mais à l'intérieur je faisais juste " tzteyzrtzytryztrzytKRKRKRKRKRKAAAAAHOUIIIII" C'est juste trop bien quoi. C'est juste parfait. C'est juste... aaaaaaah........

Tout était différent aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé entre notre discussion sur gtalk et le moment où l’on s'est vu, ou si c'est la discussion elle-même, mais toujours est-il que quand il est arrivé, il ne s'est pas assis, il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas aller me balader. Il était encore tôt, la lumière était si belle, on a marché cote à cote le long du fleuve et j'avais envie de lui prendre la main. Pour la première fois on a parlé, on a vraiment parlé.

C'était miraculeux. D'autant qu’on n’a pas parlé de trucs à la con genre le lycée blablabla et des conneries de ce genre, non. On a discuté de trucs tellement... Je ne sais pas. Au début c'était une discussion sur l'écologie et puis on a dérivé sur la vie en communauté et sur comment on voyait le monde. Et c'était tellement bien et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait des rêves et même, juste des idées dont je n'avais pas connaissances et que je n'aurais pas soupçonnées chez lui. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que pendant un certain temps j'avais probablement été amoureux d'une espèce de coquille mais que je commençais à entrer en lui, à entrer dans ses pensées. Que je le découvrais et que j'aimais ce que je découvrais.

On a gravi la colline par les escaliers et ça grimpait sec. On est allé au promontoire, là où on voit toute la ville, et on s'est assis avec les jambes dans le vide, comme au-dessus de l'eau, mais là c'était un vrai vide sous nous, pas très haut, deux mètres peut être et après les escaliers. On a regardé le soleil se lever tout à fait sur la ville, il avait posé sa main sur la pierre alors j'ai posé ma main sur sa main. J'ai replié mes doigts contre sa paume et il a repliés les siens. On se tenait la main. Lui et moi, au-dessus du monde, dans la lumière du matin. Main dans la main.

J'aurais pu l'embrasser et peut être qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le fasse, mais je n'ai même pas essayé. L'instant était trop beau pour être gâché. Je crois que j'aimais l'idée que notre premier baiser soit un peu brouillon et non pas parfait et attendu. Au bout d'un long moment, il a lâché ma main. 

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil Sasha. Je ne me suis pas encore couché.

J'ai hoché la tête parce que je crois que je ne pouvais plus parler. Je me suis levé et on est redescendu. Au croisement ou l’on se séparait, il m'a fait un signe pour dire qu'il s'en allait. Et je ne sais pas ce que... J'ai attrapé sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'avais envie de lui et j'avais envie de préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et de lui dire je t'aime et j'avais trop d'envies qui irradiaient autour de moi. Il a regardé nos mains. Il m'a dit :

 - Mes parents ne sont pas là. Tu veux venir dormir chez moi, ce soir ?

 Il l'avait dit avec un ton tellement timide que je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans. La peur s'est tellement mélangé au bonheur à ce moment-là que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas sauté au plafond. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai dit :

 - Oui.

Tellement doucement qu'il a dû à peine m'entendre. J'ai tenu sa main sans rien dire encore quelques instants. Et puis on est parti chacun de notre côté. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais je suis tellement heureux que j'ai envie de pleurer.

 

_Plus tard._

    

Je dois être chez lui dans 20 min et je ne suis vraiment pas prêt. On s'est envoyé d'autres messages sur gtalk parce qu'il devait manger chez les parents de sa meilleure amie là, Juliette, et du coup il voulait savoir si ça m'allait de passer à 22h. Ça m'allait même super bien. Ça m'a laissé plus de temps pour choisir mes fringues et faire mon sac. Enfin ce genre de trucs. J'ai l'impression de me préparer pour aller dormir chez un ami mais en mode huit ans et demi. C'est à dire que je suis allé récupérer un de mes pyjamas dans le placard, et aussi une peluche et ma brosse à dents. Pouf, dans le sac. Et puis mon violon ? Non, pas mon violon. Mon journal par contre.

Le truc qui m'agace c'est que la nuit dernière je n'ai pas dormi. Genre, du tout. Parce que j'étais tout seul et je sais plus trop comment on fait pour dormir seul. Je ramène un mec, d'habitude. Et au pire, même s’il ne dort pas avec moi, le fait d'avoir un orgasme, bah... Ça endort quoi. Donc ça va. Mais du coup ça fait presque quarante heures que je n’ai pas dormi et c'est... Pas chouette ça. Mais ça va, j'ai un peu l'habitude. Du coup je suis allé fouiller dans mon placard et j'ai trouvé des cachets de Subutex au fond.

Ça devrait suffire.

Bon bref. Et du coup là je finis de m'habiller. J'hésite encore dans les fringues. Je vais mettre ma chemise préférée. Il porte presque que des chemises, lui. Et puis de toute façon je m'habille toujours pareil, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en fait une histoire. D'ailleurs c'est drôle, je me suis rendu compte que Leo et moi, on s'habille quasiment de manière identique. Et qu'en même temps, on en pas du tout le même style. On porte tous les deux des slims, des chemises à manches longues et des converses, comme un uniforme. Sauf que chez lui, mis à part les slims qui moulent ses jambes, il fait très garçon de bonne famille. Ses chemises sont toutes blanches, gris clair ou bleu clair, elles sont à la bonne taille et boutonnés. Ses jeans ne sont pas déchirés, il porte des pulls à col en V quand il fait froid, il fait ses lacets. Alors que mes jeans sont tous skinny, noirs et déchirés, mes converses sont défoncés, mes chemises ouvertes et cintrées, en fait mon look c'est comme si le sien avait pris un tournant punk, genre.

Bref... J'y vais.

 

_Plus tard._

 

Je suis dans sa salle de bains. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a amené directement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n’était pas comme j'aurais imaginé. Il est en jogging ou enfin en pantalon de pyjama quoi. Et en tee-shirt. Ses cheveux sont en bordel et il a l'air...grognon. Je crois qu'il est mal à l'aise. Du coup il ne parle pas trop. On est restés assis sur son lit, il avait mis de la musique sur son ordi et j'étais assis là et je ne savais pas quoi dire, et puis brusquement j'ai dit que j'allais me mettre en pyjama. Parce que je n’étais vraiment pas à l'aise. Je ne sais pas s'il m'intimide ou si... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Mais y a un sacré malaise. J'ai avancé la main pour lui caresser le dos à un moment, parce que j'avais très envie de le toucher, mais il s'est dégagé avant même que je ne l'effleure. C'est là que je suis allé m'enfermer dans sa salle de bains. Je me mets en pyjama, voilà.

J'espère qu'il va se détendre.


	30. Pièce à conviction (3)

Veste appartenant à l'origine à Sasha mais portée plus tard par Leo, comme en atteste plusieurs photos postérieure à la catastrophe.  
De marque AllSaints, taille S, la veste est en jean noir, élimée aux manches et à effet déchiré aux coudes. Le dos, décoré par la main par une personne inconnue, porte la mention  
RE  
VEN  
GE  
entourée de roses et d'épines. " Sasha " est également brodé sur la poche de poitrine.


	31. Journal de Sasha – Lundi 20 juillet 2015.

Je viens de me réveiller dans son lit et il n'est pas là. Il doit être huit heures du matin. Je ne sais pas très bien où il est et ça m'inquiète un peu.

Je suis de retour chez moi. Tout va bien. Quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure, il était endormi dans sa bibliothèque, roulé en boule sur l'espèce de petit canapé, un bras replié au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger de la lumière. Il s'est réveillé quand je suis arrivé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi avec moi et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait déjà expliqué ça. Alors je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Il a tourné la tête pour m'embrasser un peu aussi, et je suis parti. C'est drôle, je suis plutôt du genre insistant normalement, mais j'ai senti qu'il préférait être tranquille, là.

Quand je suis revenu de la salle de bains, hier, il m'a regardé, et puis d'un seul coup il a rigolé.

\- C'est... mignon.

Il riait de mon pyjama. Et ce n'était pas gentil mais au moins ça l'a déridé. Alors on s'est mis dans le lit, côte à côte, nos bras se frôlant, et il a voulu regarder les scènes coupées de Titanic – Oui. Leo adore Titanic, c'est son film préféré au monde, il m'en a parlé très sérieusement la dernière fois alors que moi, j'ai du le voir deux fois et je m'en rappelle à peine. Mais bon.

Je me suis blotti contre lui, sur le côté et au début il était un peu mal à l'aise, mais rapidement je me suis retrouvé dans un espèce de demi-sommeil et ça a eu l'air de le détendre. Comme si j'étais moins dangereux comme ça. Du coup, il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et je me suis retrouvé avec la tête posée sur son torse. C'était tellement bien, tellement chaud et doux d'être contre lui. On avait passé quinze barrières d'un coup. Rien que d'y repenser... Je me sens flotter. Je suis tellement heureux.

...Bref... J'ai commencé à m'endormir comme ça, contre lui, j'en avais rêvé. D'être contre lui. De sentir son bras autour de moi. J'entendais son cœur battre, c'était tellement... Bien. Et puis je l'ai senti se pencher un petit peu et il a fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Il a embrassé mon front. Avec une telle douceur et une telle retenue que j'ai senti mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je les aie fermés très fort, j'ai agrippé son tee-shirt et il m'a serré un petit peu plus. Il m'a embrassé une seconde fois. Je n'arrive pas bien à savoir, parce que j'étais en train de m'endormir, on s'était glissés sous la couette entre temps, les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait que le son très bas de l'ordinateur, mais je crois qu'il m'a embrassé de très nombreuses fois. Sur le front. Et dans les cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il la fait encore et encore et encore.

 C'est vrai qu'à un moment, je lui ai dit que j'avais envie qu'il coupe son ordinateur et qu'il dorme avec moi, mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas dormir avec quelqu'un. Qu'il ne dormirait pas si j'étais là. J'aurais bien répliqué, mais il a embrassé mon front et je me suis laissé bercer par les battements de son cœur et ses baisers sur mon crâne. C'est ça qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure. Qu'il m'avait expliqué.

Tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui s'est nimbé d'une nouvelle chaleur. J'ai fini par sombrer et j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Je ne sais pas quand je le revois, mais maintenant je le sais : Ça ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite.


	32. Gtalk, lundi 20 juillet 2015, 19h28

  
Sasha : On ne s'est pas vu ce matin.

Leo : Bien sûr que si.

Sasha : Pas au bord du fleuve.

Leo : Tu veux qu'on s’y retrouve demain matin ?

Sasha : Oui.

Leo : J'allais te proposer qu'on se voie ce soir. Mais comme tu as envie.

Sasha est en train d'écrire

Sasha est en train d'écrire

Sasha : 22h chez moi ?

Leo : Ça marche. A tout à l’heure.

Sasha : A tout à l’heure.  
  



	33. Journal de Sasha – Mardi 21 juillet 2015.

 Il vient de partir. Non, attends, rectification. Il vient de FUIR.

 Je n'ai même pas... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai même pas envie d'écrire. Je n'ai même pas envie de prendre mon violon et je n'ai même pas envie de sauter dans le fleuve. J'ai juste...  C'est juste que si la radio se mettait à jouer Never Say Never de The Fray, avec le refrain qui fait " Don't Let Me Go ", je pense que je pourrais chialer en paix. J'ai tout foiré ou peut être que c'est lui, mais je n’arrive pas à m'en vouloir et à lui non plus. Je me sens juste complètement vide. Trop bizarre. C'est trop con.

 Voilà, une demi-heure après cette putain de culpabilité me tombe dessus d'un seul coup, en force, pluie torrentielle sur mon crane. Il est venu. Il a visité mon appart en regardant partout avec l'air d'un gamin parce que c'est grand et blanc et beau. On s'est mis sur mon immense lit, face à la télé, moi assis en tailleur et lui couché sur le ventre, la tête dans les mains, pour regarder un film. Et voilà, c’était bon là, non ? On y était. Le noir, le film, le lit, on n’allait pas forcement carrément coucher ensemble d'office mais voilà quoi. Ça allait bien... Se décoincer, je ne sais pas.

 Ouais bah non. Au contraire. Ça s'est pire que coincé là, pour le coup.

Au début il m'a laissé faire. Genre, j'étais assis à côté de lui et je ne sais pas, je me disais qu'il avait juste besoin de se détendre et que ça roulerait. Alors j'ai avancé la main et je lui ai caressé le dos sur sa chemise. Il n’a pas trop bougé, je me suis dit qu'il était juste timide. Et puis j'ai glissé la main sur sa peau et il s'est redressé. Et maintenant je comprends qu’il ne voulait pas que je le touche. Mais sur le coup, j'ai juste...

J'ai pensé qu'il voulait... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. M'amener contre lui. Passer à l'étape supérieure. Qu'il allait m'embrasser. Du coup je lui ai sauté dessus. Et il a ... Moyen apprécié. Du coup il est parti et j'ai l'impression d'être trop con. Et ça me soule. Et Il n’y a pas que ça qui me soule. Tout me soule et me fatigue et m'agace dans cette histoire. Peut-être que c'était trop beau, trop magique pour un baiser comme ça, sur un lit. Baiser qui serait forcément suivi d'une séance de pelotage.

Je crois qu'il veut mieux que ça. Parce qu'il vaut mieux que ça.

Je lui ai envoyé un sms « Est ce que tu me détestes ? » et il a mis du temps mais il a fini par me répondre « Mais non. ». Et c'est tout. J'ai la tête à l'envers. Je lui ai demandé si on se voyait sur le fleuve tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas répondu.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas normal ? Une bête histoire banale avec de l'amour, de la tendresse et pas trop de rebondissements. Je ne veux pas descendre sur le fleuve tout à l'heure. Parce qu’il n’y sera pas et je ne veux pas l'attendre en vain.  Donc...Je vais aller me coucher. Ça fait une heure que je tourne dans mon lit.


	34. Journal de Leo - Mercredi 22 juillet 2015, 07h10.

**Poids :** 61,350 Kg.

 **Repas depuis la dernière entrée :** Quatre chewing-gum à la fraise (toujours en train de les mâcher), un litre de jus de citron, un cordon-bleu.

 **Dernière pensée stupide :** Je suis stupide.

Je suis stupide. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je suis le plus stupide de tous les stupides de la terre entière. Sasha parle toujours de se jeter dans le fleuve quand il se sent débile et je le comprends parce que quand je suis descendu de chez lui en trombe, hier soir, j'ai failli. J'ai regardé la Saône en traversant le pont, j'ai regardé ses vagues brunes et mes doigts ont courus le long de la barrière comme s'ils hésitaient. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. Et cette phrase s'applique à quasiment tout ce qu'il fait.

On allait s'embrasser. Et je jure sur mon lapin que s'il n'y avait pas eu un préservatif usagé posé par terre dans mon champ de vision, je l'aurais embrassé. Vraiment, je l'aurais fait. J'étais prêt. Mais ça, ça m'a bloqué comme rien ne m'avait jamais bloqué de ma vie. Parce que ce préservatif sale, là, ce n'était pas juste ça, c'était un ça immense, le genre à vous tomber sur la tête comme une bassine d'eau entière et vous noyer un coup au passage. Sa chambre de prince charmant, le lit blanc, sa main sur mon dos... Ce n'était plus un rêve, ce n'était plus rien de beau. C'était moche, c'était la réalité la plus laide possible. C'était tous les mecs qui s'étaient succédés avant moi dans son lit et alors que j'étais encore en plein milieu de cette pensée... Lui, il m'a sauté dessus. Alors je suis parti.

Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, quatre minutes plus tard, de l'autre côté du fleuve, je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais. Parce que j'étais trop nul. De ma fenêtre j'ai regardé la sienne, là-bas, de l'autre côté du fleuve. La lumière était éteinte. Je voulais y retourner mais c'était trop tard. J'avais été trop impulsif, j'avais tout gâché. J'étais dans mon lit, j'étais seul et j'étais vraiment nul.

 J'ai erré de ma chambre à la bibliothèque comme une âme en peine. J'ai bu la moitié d'une bouteille de jus de citron et j'ai mangé un cordon-bleu encore froid, directement sorti de son emballage en cellophane. Je l'ai regretté avant d'avoir commencé à le mâcher. J'ai écouté Adam Lambert chanter en dansant et sautant devant le grand miroir de ma chambre. J‘ai dit à Sasha que je ne le détestais pas par sms parce qu’il m’a posé la question. Ensuite je suis tombé sur mon lit et j'ai dormi comme une masse. Je viens de me lever. Je vais devoir y aller. Elios et ses parents arrivent dans deux heures et demie pour m'emmener en week-end. Il faut que je range. A plus tard.


	35. Copie du Passeport de Leo Clarence.

 

République Française ; Passeport.

Type : P

Code de Pays : FRA

Passeport N° : T81N12015S

Nom : Clarence

Prénoms : Leo André Michel

Nationalité : Française

Taille : 1m77

Couleur des yeux : Gris.

Date de naissance : 01 11 1998

Lieu de Naissance : Avallon

Date de délivrance : 01 09 2012

Domicile : 25 quai St-Vincent, 69001 Lyon.

Autorité : Préfecture de Rhone LYON

Date d'expiration : 31 08 2022


	36. Journal de Leo - Mercredi 22 juillet 2015, 10h10.

 

 **Poids :** Je ne sais pas, je suis en voiture.

 **Repas depuis la dernière entrée :** Rien.

 **Dernière pensée avant de commencer à écrire :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je viens de faire tomber mon stylo par terre. Elios me l'a rendu en me regardant bizarrement parce que je viens de crier. Il me demande si ça va. Je me cache derrière mon journal pour ne pas répondre. Il me dit que je vais être malade si j'écris en voiture. Je m'en fiche. AAAAAAAAAAAHHH. Il me demande pourquoi j'écris en majuscules ELIOS ARRÊTE DE LIRE PAR DESSUS MON ÉPAULE J'AIME PAS CA.

J'ai embrassé Sasha. Et pas qu'un peu.

On a sonné et je croyais que c'était Elios et qu'il était en avance et je n'aime pas ça parce que du coup j'étais encore en pyjama. Alors je suis allé ouvrir et ce n'était pas Elios. C'était Sasha. Avec ses jambes toutes minces et encore plus minces avec son slim. Et ses cheveux tout blonds tout raides et il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Je le regardais sans comprendre parce que c'était censé être Elios devant la porte mais ce n'était pas Elios et là, il a commencé à s'excuser. Et j'ai eu mal, dans les côtes. En regardant sa bouche qui bougeait parce qu'il parlait, j'ai eu mal dans les côtes et je me suis rappelé, cette personne qui m'avait dit d'attendre d'avoir tellement envie que ça me ferait mal. Alors je l'ai tiré à l'intérieur, j'ai refermé la porte. J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et je l'ai embrassé.

Ça a fait un drôle de bruit et je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais plaqué contre le mur au passage. Alors j'ai passé les mains contre ses hanches et il s'est hissé sur moi. Avec ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille, son dos contre le mur. On était passé de se tenir la main pendant vingt secondes à s'embrasser très sensuellement contre un mur.

Leo, bruleur d'étapes professionnel. Deal with it.

Pardon, je suis un peu bête quand je suis heureux. Et on s'est embrassé un moment et je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir cette voix dans ma tête qui répétait " On s'embrasse, on s'embrasse, on s'embrasse HEY ON S'EMBRASSE LA NON ? " Et je l'ai reposé parce que d'un seul coup c’est devenu... Gênant. Pas de ma faute. Enfin si, techniquement, ma faute. Mais je veux dire, les lois de la physique font qu'avec la façon dont il était plaqué contre moi et bah... Et en même temps que je le reposais, ça sonnait à nouveau à la porte. Je commence à avoir mal au cœur. J'écrirais tout à l'heure.

Voilà, on vient d'arriver dans la maison de campagne d'Elios. Je suis sensé me mettre en maillot de bain mais je n'ai pas envie de toute façon. Je continue à écrire mon journal. Donc j'embrassais Sasha. Et ça me faisait mal dans la cage thoracique tellement j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. Quand ça a sonné à nouveau, on s'est regardé vraiment longtemps, jusqu'à que ça re-sonne, en fait.

Il est plus petit que moi, un peu. Même franchement, une tête de moins, je n'y avais pas fait gaffe, avant.

Je l'ai encore embrassé, tout doucement, juste une fois. Je lui ai dit que je revenais vendredi. Puis j'ai ouvert la porte à Elios. Sasha a lancé un très rapide " salut " à Elios tant qu'à moi puis il a quasiment couru pour s'en aller. C'était mignon.

Je vais aller au bord de la piscine, même si je n'ai pas envie de me baigner du tout. A plus tard.

 

 


	37. Gtalk - Jeudi 23 juillet 2015, 00:10

 

Leo : Hey.

Sasha est en train d'écrire

Sasha est en train d'écrire

efface

Sasha est en train d'écrire

efface

Sasha : Hey.

Leo : Tu vas bien ?

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha : Oui et toi ?

Leo :Oui.

Leo : Désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je voulais te parler pendant la journée, plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de te parler et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas ton numéro et puis que je n'avais rien à te dire j'avais juste envie de te parler et j'aurais pu t'envoyer un mail mais je me disais que je n'avais rien à te dire et que dans un mail ça se verrait encore plus. Que je n'avais rien à te dire. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de te parler c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Sasha : Imagine que je suis une fille.

Leo : Hein ?

Sasha : Si j'étais une fille et que tu m'avais embrassé tu saurais quoi dire non ?

Leo : Non.

Sasha : Tu dis quoi aux filles d'habitude ?

Leo : Il n'y a pas de d'habitude.

Sasha : Ah bon.

Leo : Tu comptes me redire " pourtant tu t'es tapé toute la classe " ?

Sasha : Non.

Leo : D'accord.

Sasha : D'accord.

Leo : T'es détestable.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

efface

Sasha : Tu rentres quand à Lyon ?

Leo : Vendredi soir.

Sasha : Tu viens dormir chez moi ?

Leo : Non.

Sasha : On peut se voir ?

Leo : Pour quoi faire ?

Sasha : S'embrasser encore.

Leo est en train d'écrire

Leo est en train d'écrire

Leo : Oui.

Sasha : Désolé. Moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Leo : Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

Sasha : Quand tu m'as embrassé ?

Leo : Oui.

Sasha est en train d'écrire

efface

Sasha est en train d'écrire

efface

Sasha est en train d'écrire

Sasha : Que j'étais fou de toi

ce message a été supprimé

Sasha : Ça faisait mal au ventre tellement ça faisait du bien au cœur.

Leo : ♥

ce message a été supprimé

Leo : J'ai ressenti la même chose.

Leo : T'es niais.

Leo : Je vais me coucher. On se voit vendredi. Dors bien.

Sasha : Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Leo : NON.

Sasha : Désolé.

Leo : Non mais vraiment. NON.

Sasha : Ok.

Leo : Désolé. Bonne nuit.

Sasha : Bonne nuit.

 

 


	38. Journal de Leo - vendredi 24 juillet 2015.

  
Je ne pensais que j'avais tort à ce point-là sur Sasha. Je ne pensais pas que je le connaissais si mal. Je ne l'aimais pas, au début. Il était trop plein de couleurs, de bruits et il faisait tout pour qu'on le remarque et qu'on pense qu'il se foutait de tout. Alors qu'il était l'inverse de se foutre de tout. Et puis il me collait et ça me rendait dingue. Je me disais qu'il était comme les filles de ma classe, celles qui sont amoureuses de moi parce qu'elles pensent que je suis tellement mystérieux. Je ne suis pas mystérieux. Si je me tais, c'est parce que je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire. Mais là, allongé dans son lit à écrire mon journal pendant qu'il dort, je me dis que je me suis complètement trompé sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à m'aimer, mais ses raisons ne sont peut-être pas si stupides que ça.

  
Je suis allée directement chez lui en rentrant de chez Elios. Il était peut-être dix-huit heures. Il m'a ouvert avec les yeux bouffis de sommeil, en tee-shirt et caleçon et il avait l'air d'avoir douze ans maximum, surtout avec ses cheveux tout blond et ses jambes maigres. Il était en train de dormir. Il m'a parlé quelques minutes, pendant qu'on allait à sa chambre, et puis il s'est roulé en boule sur le lit et il s'est endormi. Sans même essayer de m'embrasser.

  
Du coup je suis là dans son lit à écrire dans mon journal. Et c'est étrange comme situation , mais j'aime bien. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, il dort comme un bébé. Ça me détend. Parce que ça me fait un peu peur, d'être avec lui. Ça me faisait super peur en arrivant. Je ne savais pas comment il allait se comporter, s'il allait vouloir faire des trucs et moi... J'ai peur quand les gens me touchent. Je n'aime pas ça. Du coup... Enfin voilà.

  
Mais là il dort. Il est venu se coller un petit peu plus proche de moi. Je suis allongé sur le ventre avec un bras passé autour de lui et il dort roulé en boule comme un... Un enfant. Je n'y comprends rien. Je l'ai vu se comporter de façon tellement différente. Je l'ai vu se déhancher de façon extrêmement sensuelle à des fêtes, je l'ai vu faire des blagues salaces et puis même, je l'ai vu avec l'air hautain pendant des jours entiers, en classe. Et là, il... Il est tellement adorable.

Bon. Il dort. C'est mignon mais je m'ennuie un peu. Je vais le réveiller.  
  



	39. Journal de Leo - Samedi 25 juillet 2015, 09h12.

**Poids :** 62,1 kg.

 **Nourriture depuis la dernière entrée :** Beaucoup d'alcool et des macarons. Beaucoup de macarons. Beaucoup. D'alcool.

 **Dernière pensée avant de commencer à écrire :** J'ai mal au cœur.

Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Pas bien. Dans l'ensemble, vraiment pas bien parce qu'hier, on a bu. Beaucoup bu. Et que quand je bois je fais n'importe quoi. Parfois je crois que je préférerais tout oublier, comme au nouvel an. Mais en même temps non. Parce qu'après le nouvel an, je me sentais tellement mal. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si j'avais couché avec Sasha et je ne m'en rappelais pas et ça c'était vraiment nul. Du coup, je préfère quand même m'en souvenir.

Je me suis réveillé en caleçon. Dans le lit de Sasha. Et lui il était nu. Et je me souvenais de tout et je me sentais vraiment mal parce que toutes les choses que je fais quand j'ai bu, le lendemain je m'en rappelle et je suis malheureux parce que j'ai honte. Quand Sasha s'est réveillé, hier soir, enfin quand je l'ai réveillé, il a tiré mon visage vers le sien et il m'a embrassé. Et je crois que c'était trop brusque pour moi, parce que je suis resté tout raide, même si je l'ai embrassé aussi. C'était drôle. Enfin non, pas drôle. Simplement étrange. C'était un peu comme être amoureux, parce que quand on aime on va beaucoup plus lentement. Quand je sortais avec Juliette, c'était comme ça. On a parlé un peu. On a mangé des macarons qu'il avait dans une grande boite en carton bleu-vert et on a bu. Je crois qu'on ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Et l'alcool, ça simplifie beaucoup de choses, quand même. Moi, ça me simplifie tous les contacts.

On a bu. On a rigolé. On a bu, on s'est embrassé. Ensuite on était dans sa chambre qui est immense, et sur son ordinateur il a mis une chanson de Tove Lo qui fait complètement planer et en même temps qui fait danser alors on a dansé. On a dansé l'un contre l'autre, avec ses hanches contre les miennes et son visage penché en arrière dans mon cou, avec la musique en replay et tout l'alcool qui rendait la pièce bancale.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à perdre mes fringues. Parce qu'il faisait chaud, parce que c'était drôle ou parce que j'étais bourré, je ne sais pas. On dansait, et on dansait en buvant et on s'embrassait et c'était comme toutes les autres soirées avant et celles d'après elles seront toujours comme ça, quand je bois ça fini toujours comme ça. Je crois qu'on s'embrassait un petit plus à ce moment-là, mais pas que, on bondissait dans sa chambre en caleçon avec des bouteilles dans les mains et je n'arrêtais pas de tomber et puis je suis tombé sur le lit et je n'ai pas eu envie de me relever. Il est venu contre moi et après, je ne sais plus. Là, j'ai commencé à m'endormir complètement.

C'est pour ça que ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai vraiment mal vécu. D’être dans le lit avec lui et tout ça et qu'il soit nu en plus. Je déteste les lendemains de soirée. Je déteste avoir la gueule de bois et me sentir minable. Je deviens une personne cool et libérée de tout, quand je bois. Mais après, je déteste cette personne.

Je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce qui s'était passé ou quoi que hier soir. De toute façon, à ce moment-là, je n'avais plus envie de lui parler. Alors je lui ai dit que mes parents rentraient aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait que je m'en aille. Et puis je suis parti, très vite.

Je suis chez moi. J'ai la gueule de bois, mes parents veulent me parler de plein de trucs et je voudrais juste dormir. Fais chier.


	40. Fichier présent sur la clef USB (3)

Type : Fichiers jpeg

Nombre : Vingt-deux.

Titres : TzNp01, TzNp02,TzNp03,TzNp04, TzNp05, TzNp06, TzNp07, TzNp08, TzNp09, TzNp10, TzNp11, TzNp12, TzNp013, TzNp14, TzNp15, TzNp16, TzNp17, TzNp18, TzNp19, TzNp20, TzNp21, TzNp22.

Inclut dans le dossier : Sasha Privé

Description : Une série de photos flous, prises avec le smartphone de Sasha et datées du 25 juillet 2015. Elles ont été prises en rafale, sans aucun focus ni cadrage, et montrent toutes Leo, en train de se laisser tomber sur le lit de la chambre de Sasha, semblablement alcoolisé, en caleçon, un grand sourire sur le visage. Quelques photos suivantes montrent des gros plans également flou, plusieurs sur ses épaules et son dos, une bonne dizaine sur ses fesses.


	41. Gtalk - Samedi 25 juillet, 2015 15h12.

Sasha : Je te dérange ?

Leo : Non.

Sasha : Tu fais quoi ?

Leo : Rien.

Sasha : Tu ne voudrais pas faire rien avec moi ?

Leo : T'es collant.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Leo : Excuse-moi.

Sasha : Non, je sais que je suis collant. Je suis désolé.

Leo : Tu n'es pas collant, tu es affectueux.

Sasha : Si tu le dis.

Sasha est en train d'écrire.

Sasha : Je m'ennuie.

Leo : Moi aussi.

Sasha : Tu ne veux pas passer regarder un film ?

Leo : Je ne sais pas.

Leo est en train d'écrire.

 Leo : Il faudrait qu'on parle.

Sasha : En face c'est mieux que sur Gtalk, non ?

Leo : Oui.

Sasha : Tu veux que passe chez toi ?

Leo : Je ne sais pas.

Sasha : Ou alors viens chez moi. Je te montrerais ma salle de jeux.

Leo : ...

Sasha : J'ai des MONTAGNES de Lego.

Leo : J'arrive.

Sasha : ♥

Leo : ... Arrête ça.

Sasha : Désolé. Tu viens alors ?

Leo : Je suis là dans dix minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a quatre ans. Je viens seulement d'arriver à la fin et j'ai décidé de la corriger et de la reposter ici.  
> Que vous la découvriez ou la redécouvriez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire ce que je peux améliorer, ici ou sur Twitter - @handsbruised  
> J'ai une chance immense de vous avoir pour lectrices, depuis des années. Merci pour tout.


End file.
